Revenge of the Devil's Demon
by ichiruki45
Summary: The Soul Society thought they had killed Toshiro Hitsugaya. they were horribly wrong. And now he's going to get his revenge... as the devil's newest soldier for war.
1. Prolouge

Okay, so I've decided to re-write my earlier chapter before going to the ninth one. Dpn't worry, the story itself won't change. I'm basically just adding more detail and fixing up a few mistakes I made. But other then that it's gonna be the same (well hopefully). Anyway, without further delay, here's the prolouge!

Disclaimer: I barely had enough money for headphones, what's makes you think I could buy out Bleach from Tite Kubo?

* * *

><p>It was the same, when she thought about it. It was just like any other battle she had to fight in before. There was the clanging of the swords as enemies would bounce off each other, only to spring back into the same deadlock again. There was the sounds of people's cries as they shouted incantations of Kido spells or shouting at one another. There was still the smell of blood and death as her friends and foes alike lost their lives to the ruthlessness of their opponents. But there was one difference; the side in which she and her allies were facing against, for it was something they had never even dreamed of facing.<p>

They were defending themsevles against Hell and all of its demons

But in truth, that was not what she was thinking about right then. No, she was thinking about the person in front of her, the person in which she had thought was gone forever.

For that person was Toshiro Hitsugaya, the executed captain of the tenth division.

She stared him down, looking straight into his cold teal eyes once filled with a kindness reserved for her, now filled with a hatred so deep it shocked her to her core.

Momo Hinamori tightened her grip on her faithful zanpactou, preparing herself for the fight she didn't want to face. But before she could, she had to know one thing.

"Why?" she said, her voice slightly shaking, "Why are you doing this?"

She watched as his mouth curved upwards by the smallest amount before his answer came out:

"I'm doing this so I can get my revenge!"

However, before we delve deeper into this story, let us go back before this happened, before anything had really happened.

Let us go back one hundred years.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Yep, changed it a bit, and changed the amount of years a full eighty years. Yikes, that's quite a bit, ain't it o.o

Well, hopefully you all don't hate this, becuase I'm going back and changing at least a little bit of each chapter. And, I'm going to see if while doing this I'll be able to get the next chapter in as well.

Hope you enjoyed the change! And if you didn't, oops.

GOOD LUCK TO YOUR SOUL!


	2. The Begining of Life in Soul Society

Author Notes

sorry for the long wait. Im superficial and my unlucky numbers are 5 and 13 and the review count was 5 so I thought that I wouldnt be able to make a good chapter/story to please the people who read this story (sorry, I KNOW this sounds stupid, but still). But now that the reviews are off the unlucky number, ill start to update more

im planing on parts of the happenings of the story. I think that there will be four total parts, but I may add or take away some parts.

THANK YOU HYUKIHIME123! It was because of your review that got me making this chapter. I wish you luck with your storys.

Disclaimer: ill own Bleach when Toshiro goes up to Aizen and say 'I love you'. In other words, ill never own Bleach

Part One: Rukongai Days

"_Stop it! Let me go!" screamed a little boy, no older than five._

"_This power.. I must have it! And im _going_ to get it." a man with pure black eyes and hair that seems to blow even with no wind._

"_No! Let me go! I don't have any power!" now the boy was frantic, scratching at the man's hands that were around his throat and kicking his dangling legs._

"_Lets see, the boy's heart should be around... here." after finding the area of where the boy's hearts was located, the man put out his hand slowing put it into the boy's body_

"_!" the boy screamed more, this time in pain._

"_W-what is this!" the man said, shock written all over his face. He retreated his hand, let go of the boy and quickly took a step back._

_A big flash of white..._

_... and then blackness._

This would have to be the only memory that Toshiro Hitsugaya could remember when he first woke up to a place with dirt roads and many houses. The young child got to his feet and then started to look around, to see where he was. When he got to a more populated part of the village, people saw him, and then started talking.

"What the hell is that thing?" one person said.

"I have no idea. It cant be human though. Look at that hair! There's no way that he's the same species as the rest of us." another said.

Soon everybody has started talking about Toshiro, calling him a demon, or a hollow in the shape of a boy. They hated him, and did everything they could to make his life miserable. They insulted him, they tried to rid him of water (but he would always get some, no matter how hard the people tried). Some even went as far as to pick fights with him, thinking that they could easily beat him down. Those people would always leave the fights with heavy bruises, while the boy barely got scratched, easily dodging they're attacks with his short body and making his own attacks hit them. This fact only made the other villagers wary of him, staying clear of him "in case he wanted to kill them".

This has caused Toshiro to believe that all people are evil and cruel, and so he found an abandoned alley (which was hard to find, seeing that many homeless kids and adults lived in alleyways) and lived there. He was hardly bothered, the only intrusion was that of kids wanting to see the demon of the district, but even that was a rarity. He thought that no one would have bothered him for too long. And he was right. The curious people only came to him for a glance before being too scared and running away.

That was how it went for many months, until one person decided to change that.

It was just another day in what Hitsugaya now knows as Soul Society when he heard the sound of footsteps coming his way.

"Tch, another group of people wanting to see me.", Toshiro said to himself, "Wonder how long they'll stay this time. They might actually stay for more than two seconds." he stopped talking when he saw the shadow of one of the kids. He watched as about five kids came to view, three boys and two girls.

"Look, there he is.", said one of the boys, "He looks scarier in person, huh guys?" most of the kids nodded their heads yes, each one with a scared expression on their face. But there was one girl that decided to shock everyone, even Toshiro, by saying,

"He doesn't look that scary to me."

the owner of this statement was a girl named Momo Hinamori, the second tallest of the kids.

"What are you talking about, Hina-chan?" ,said the other girl, "He _terrifying_! I mean look at him!" Momo did what the scared girl said and looked at the boy, now glaring at them, again.

"Go away," Toshiro said with authority, "and leave me alone."

the already scared kids ran away, the other girl screaming while doing so, leaving Hinamori alone with the supposed demon.

"Did I make myself clear enough for you? I said go away!" Toshiro said, now standing up with an angry look on his face.

"But why? I wanna stay here with you." Momo said, looking the boy straight in the eye.

"Because I said so! Leave me alone!" while saying this, the sky started to get gray.

"But why do you want me to leave? You look lonely, what with no on to play with." Momo said with a sad frown on her face.

"What!" to say that the boy was shocked from those words would be an understatement. He has never heard that before in his young life.

"Yeah, that's it! You're grouchy because no one plays with you! That's it, isn't it?" Momo said, now smiling as an idea came to her mind.

"Hey, I know! You can come stay with me and Obaa-san! That way we can play together!" with this in mind, the brave girl took Toshiro by the hand and pulled him to her house.

"H-hey! What're you-" Toshiro stuttered, too shocked to say the words he wanted to say.

You'll love Obaa-san. She's, kind, sweet and gentle. I bet she'll like you to, Shiro-chan!" Momo said, to busy talking to hear the boy complain.

"S-s-_shiro-chan?" _was all he managed to say before Hinamori said," Here we are!"

When Toshiro looked around the girl, he saw a clean kept hut and when he looked more, he saw a little garden in the back.

"Oh yeah, my name is Momo Hinamori, what's yours? I only know you as the demon of the district, but I don't wanna call you that." Momo said, curious as to the name of the boy that will be living with her now.

After deciding that the girl held no threat to him, he said "My name is Toshiro Hitsugya".

"Wow! To think that I called you Shiro-chan and your real name was so close! What a coincidence!" Hinamori said excitingly. "Obaa-san! There's someone I want you to meet!"

after a few minutes, an elderly lady come out of the hut. She looked at Momo and then at the small child next to her and said "Welcome. Is this a new friend of yours, Hinamori?" asked the old woman.

"Yep! He has nowhere to stay so is it alraight is he stays here?" asked Hinamori.

"Of course, of he has nowhere else to stay." said Obaa-san.

"YES! Isn't that great, Shiro-chan?" Momo said, happiness rolling off her in waves.

"Uh-" Toshiro started but was interrupted by Hinamori "Come on, let me show you around!"

This would be the start of the best set of memories of Toshiro Histugaya's life.

Author Notes

the second chapter is now COMPLETED! (insert author doing the robot)

Before yo say anything about this not being angst or horror, let me tell you something I forgot to mention in the first chapter. The rate and genres are for future chapters, so dont expect anything angsty or horrory or M-ratedy yet, alright? But something happens to Toshiro and Momo in the next chapter.

Please review and/or give advice if needed. Any and all flames will be swallowed by Yoshi and spit back at you.


	3. Day of Blood

Hello there readers (if there are some)! Here is the third chapter of Revenge of the Devil's Demon! There's gonna be a LOT of blood this chapter (well I _think _you can call it a lot. Not sure). My sister said that if it's REALLY violent, you should rate your story to M. please tell me whether or not I should change the rating or not after reading this.

My comebacks to reviews!(Inspired by Hyukihime123!)

PreCure5Cool: hope you like this chapter too!

Yemi Hikari: thanks for the advice and I'll try to do my best with the grammar. I'm not usually good with that

Nightsparrow15: it's a guilty pleasure of mine too (though that's obvious, else I wouldn't WRITE it)! Hope you like this!

punk lolita23: the man will be officially introduced later on in the story.

Hyukihime123: I didn't know you wanted this updated so bad! I'll try my best with it! And no I wouldnt know how hard it is to review through a DSi. Mine doesn't have the magical ability to go to the Internet.

dragonfirenightfang: yes it is a good thing Momo came around.

Rivers of Angelic Roses: I know my grammar's off. I'm not the best at it.

Glad you all toke the time to review my story and I'm also glad none of them were flames! That means im doing a better job than I thought I was doing (which was barely above average. I always thought my writing skills sucked)!

Disclaimer: i'll never own Bleach. Now I cry T.T

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Day of Blood<p>

It's been a few months since Toshiro has moved in with Momo and Obaa-san and they have been the best months of the young child's life. There was always a happy atmosphere in the hut they lived in and never a bad day he could remember.

But that didn't mean there wasn't a bad day_ Momo _could remember.

Yes there was one day that gave her nightmares for many months.

It was another normal day in the Rukongai when she asked Toshiro to go play in the woods her, seeing as there was nothing to do at the little hut they lived in.

"Come on, Shiro-chan! It will be fun!," she said.

"No way, Bed-wetter! I don't feel like it," Toshiro said, eating the watermelon he had in his lap.

"Hey don't call me that! And why not? What, are you too _scared _to? Is the big brave boy to scared to go in the woods?" Momo said, knowing that he wouldn't tolerate being called scared.

And she was right. Right after she said that Toshiro choked out his watermelon and shouted, "What? I'm _not_ scared, I just-"

"Am too scared to go and won't admit it," finished Momo.

"_I am not_! If you're so insistent on going than fine, I'll go to," Toshiro yelled, getting fed up with the girl.

"Alright then! Let's go," Momo said happily. "Bye Obaa-san! We're going to go play in the woods, okay?" Momo said.

"That's fine, just don't stay long," said Obaa-san.

The two friends then went off to the woods. After walking for about ten minutes they finally made it.

"So Shiro-chan, what do you want to play first?" asked Momo, looking down to her little friend.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me you brought me here to play games and you didn't think of any we could do?" asked Toshiro, annoyed by his only friend's stupidity.

"Well sorry! I thought I'd think of something on the way here!" Momo said. It was then that they heard a few rustles in the bushes. Toshiro's eyes narrowed while Momo's eyes showed fear.

"D-did you hear that, Shiro-chan?" asked Momo, scared out her wits.

"Yeah, I heard it. It sounds close. It was too loud to just be an animal. We bet- watch out!" Toshiro yelled to Momo as a branch came out from the bushes. They managed to dodge the object safely.

"Damn, I missed him. And I blew our spot. Might as well come out," said the voice of a boy. After that was said five boys who each looked about ten came out of where they were hiding. When they looked at Toshiro, their eyes filled with hate.

"So you thought that since you actually got a friend you'd get it off easy, huh? Well you're dead wrong," said the one in the middle, obviously the leader of the little gang.

"W-what do you want with us? We never did anything to you guys," came the terror filled reply from Momo, who was currently shaking a little with fear.

"We're here to get rid of this piece of shit right there," said the one furthest to the left, "He's not human and it'd be smart if you didn't hang with him anymore."

"Yeah, so if you'd just come with us we won't hurt you too," the one who in the left middle said.

"No! I'm not going with you guys! And Toshiro ishuman! Just give him a-," she didn't get to finish because the one furthest right decided and succeeded to seek behind the two of them while she was talking and grabbed her arm very tightly.

"Momo! Let go of her now!" said Toshiro, getting extremely mad at the way the boy was grabbing her.

While he was distracted, two of them ran up to Toshiro and tried to attack him with a sneak attack. Toshiro saw this from the corner of his eye and was able to dodge the oncoming attacks, but then walked straight into the last two boys and was kicked in the thigh. He yelped in pain and jump to the side with his good leg and then held on to his most likely bruised thigh.

"Shiro-chan!" yelled Momo, shocked to see her friend hurt.

"Shut up!," yelled the boy holding her still. Annoyed by her scream, he turned her so her back was facing him, grabbed the other arm and pushed her hard against a tree.

"Gah!" was all she managed before she was pushed. She wasn't able to stop herself from hitting the tree, but did manage to turn herself so that her face didn't hit it. Instead, her arm did and after that there was a loud cracking noise, indicating that her arm broke.

She bit her lip hard as to not scream in pain as her arm was now angled in a strange way and blood coming from the large cut that was also obtained by the push. This did not go by unnoticed by Toshiro, now looking at her bleeding arm. Suddenly, everything else faded away except for Momo and her bloody arm.

_'They... hurt her.' _his thoughts were, rage coming up from inside him.

He didn't notice when all the boys came up to him, preparing themselves to attack him.

_'They... made her bleed.' _more and more rage was filling his now standing form.

"S-shiro-chan? What's wrong?" Momo asked, noticing that her friend was acting a little weird, but those words never reached his ears.

'_I... have to protect her... I... must make sure they... don't try... to hurt her again.' _was the last thing he thought of before all hell broke loose.

He looked at the boys, now with blood red eyes instead of his regular turquoise ones. The boys didn't notice that little change and charged at him.

That was a big mistake.

Toshiro quickly dodged the charge and got behind the one furthest to the right. He then crouched down and managed to kick both of that one's legs, bringing him down. Toshiro proceeded to grab the boy's arm and twisted it so hard that it broke, making the boy scream loudly in pain. But Toshiro didn't stop there. He kept twisting and twisting until it started to bleed. The rest of the boys were too horrified by what they were seeing to do anything to help their friend at all. After he was done twisting, Toshiro then pulled the boy's arm, causing more screams from the arm belonged to. Toshiro pulled and pulled until the arm came right off_, _causing blood to spill. This made the former owner of the arm scream even more, if that was possible. The only thing Toshiro said about the screaming was, "I wonder how long you can keep that up after I do this," he did say it but his voice was odd. It was like another, deeper voice was talking at the same time Toshiro was.

He then started to hit the boy with his dismembered bost part. This got even more screams, which after only a few seconds before they started to died down. Even when he stopped all together, Toshiro kept hitting him. He only stopped when he was sure that the boy would never make a sound again.

He stopped when the boy died.

"You-you _monster_!," yelled one of the boys, enraged by the fact that Toshiro just killed the young boy. "That was my _brother _you just murdered! I'm going to kill you!" all Toshiro did when he heard this was look up at the one who was yelling.

"Oh are you now. I'd like to see you try that. I want to see if you can even _scratch_ me," Toshiro said, getting up off the dead body he was on.

_'T-t-that voice,' _Momo thought, still cradling her broken arm,_ 'That's not Shiro-chan's voice! And his eyes... what's wrong with them? Why are they that color? And why is Shiro-chan hurting them like that? That can't be Shiro-chan! Who _is _that! He can't_ _be Shiro-chan!'_

Momo watch in horror as "Toshiro" walked up to the boy who yelled at him and kicked him in the stomach. As the boy held his stomach the remaining boys decided that they weren't going to let happen to the dead boy happen again and they all found branches, picked them up and ran towards Toshiro.

Toshiro sighed and said, "You had your chance to run. Now you'll regret not doing so." after he said this he ran up to the one in the middle and punched him in the chest. He quickly turned left and kicked that boy in the gut. Toshiro then grabbed the branch the boy dropped and jumped back as the one he kicked earlier recovered and tried to kick Toshiro behind his knee. After successfully dodging that Toshiro tighten the grip on the branch and struck the boy's right leg. He hit the boy's leg so hard that the branch brokeand soon the ground below the unnamed boy was covered in his blood. The boy screamed in pain and went down to the ground to hold his bleeding leg. Toshiro walked up to the boy and kicked him in his throat. The boy fell down on his side and started coughing up blood.

"Oh my, is _this _the best you can do? And you were the one who said you were going to kill me. How pathetic," Toshiro said. After saying this he started kicking the coughing boy hard in the face, blood pouring out of it after every kick. Toshiro stop kicking the boy, who was by now dead, and grabbed the body's legs. He then managed to throw the body at the one boy whom he hadn't hurt yet. The boy could've easily dodged it, had he not been so _horrified _at the fact that Toshiro just threw the dead body of one of his friends at him. It hit him hard in the stomach and knocked him down. He sat there and did nothing, too scared to do anything.

Toshiro looked at the terrified boy and said, "What's the matter? Are you too scared to move? That's not a very good thing to be. Especially in the situation you're in now," he quickly closed the ditance between them and said to him, "If you're scared about what you're seeing, I can fix that right up," after saying this Toshiro raised both his hands and shoved themin the boy's eye sockets, grabbed his eyes and slowly pulled them out. Before then now eyeless boy could even thinkof screaming, Toshiro put his hands down the boy's throat and released the hold of his eyes. The boy clawed at his throat as his own eyes slowly slid down his throat and then stopped, slowly choking him until he too died.

"N-n-no. No, no, no, no, this is _not_ happening," Momo said to herself. She was horrified and confused. Horrified because her _best friend_ had just killed three people and confused as to _why _he _was _killing them. Sure they did some bad things to them, and yes they needed to be punished, but he didn't have to _kill _them. Then she remember what she had thought earlier.

_'That's not Shiro-chan.'_

Yes, that thing could be a lot of things but Shiro-chan is _definitely _not of them. There was_ no way _that was Shiro-chan.

But that didn't matter now. What matters right now is trying to stop... whoever this was from killing the other two boys. With this in mind Momo tried to stand up, but it was a painful process. When she tried to stand she accidentally rubbed her broken arm on the tree and it had _hurt_. But she couldn't stop because that. She to try and get Shiro-chan back. She stood up and slowly made her way to Toshiro...

... who was approaching one of the two boy left.

The two boys were a few yards away from each other, one fell earlier from watching the death of another one of their friends. That was the one Toshiro was walking towards.

"Two more left, huh? I thought that you both would have ran away from here, but I guess I was wrong. Now it's you-," but he didn't get to finish what he was saying because by then Momo had made it to him.

"Please stop!," she yelled at him, her good arm wrapped around his waist, "Please! I'm begging you!"

"W-what are you doing?," Toshiro asked, shocked to see that someone was actually brave enough to willingly go anywhere near him, let alone this.

"Please," Momo said, crying now and ignoring his question, "Please come back Shiro-chan. This isn't you, just please come back!"

Suddenly Toshiro grabbed his head , which is now throbbing hard, and screamed his own scream of pain. He held his head with both his hands and shook Momo off of him. He screamed for what seemed like forever to Momo, but she knew it was only a few minutes.

"Come one Shiro-chan, please fight whatever it is! Please keep trying!," Momo said, coming back to him and held him no matter how hard he tried to shake her off him again. "If you're doing this because I was hurt then you can stop now! I'm alright! Please Shiro-chan!,"

Finally Toshiro stopped screaming he let go of his head. He was breathing hard, most likely do to the screaming, and looked back at Momo.

"Oh good, you look fine. I guess... I can... sleep a little now," and with that he passed out in Momo's lap, looking peaceful, like everything that happened didn't just happen.

To say that the two boys left were confused would be the understatement of the year. When Momo looked up from Toshiro's sleeping face, she said to them, "If you two _ever _say this to _anyone _I will make sure that your deathswill be _far _worse than those three," she said in a dead serious voice and the heaviest glare the two have ever seen. They then nodded and ran off back to where they lived.

Momo never wanted to tell Toshiro of this experience and luckily didn't have to. It seemed that Toshiro memories of this were completely blank, like they never happened. So the only ones who knew about it were her and the two lucky ones ,seeing as she didn't think Obaa-san needed to know about it and she got away with the lie she had told them, which was that she clumsy and tripped over a root and when Toshiro said he didn't remember that ,or much of anything from the trip really, Momo said that Toshiro bumped his head real hard and that was why he couldn't remember anything. Of course, before going home at all she washed off all the blood off her and Toshiro's bodies at the river a little ways off.

She was forever grateful that Toshiro was able to snap out of it, whatever "it" was. She couldn't help but notice that he was absolutely fine before her arm broke, though, and made sure that she didn't bleed in front of him again.

She didn't know how hard that would be in the future, though.

But what none of them knew was that there was someone watching them the whole time. This person was there when Toshiro killed those boys and was also glad that Toshiro didnt remember anything.

"If he doesn't remember then he won't try to stop it." said a feminine voice, "Master will be pleased to know that at least was able to put _some_ of his power into the boy." and with that the strange female turned around and walked into a portal to tell her "master" what she had seen.

* * *

><p>YAY! MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! I'm amazed by the fact that I wrote this much.<p>

Went back and rewrote the chapter a bit, fixing mistakes (may not have gotten all of them) and adding things. the woman, like the in chapter two, won't be officially introduce until later on in the story.

Not sure if there was enough blood for this to be M rated, so tell me if I need to change the rating. I really dont think it does and sorry if I disappointed anyone with it. Still sorta new to the whole WRITING thing,

Seems as though Toshiro has a darker side. Wonder what caused it, though...

and just in case some of you are wondering whether or not I'm still continuing FIRST! Let me just say that I AM, just need some people to vote on the poll on my profile. Hoping at least five people vote on it.

PLEASE REVIEW! And if you flame me that just means you wasted like five minutes (or however long it took you to read this) of your life. If you wanna complain go tell it to someone who cares 'cause I sure don't.

I was listening to the song "Get Up" by Skrillex ft. Korn while writing this one. And when I said that "My Black Dahlia" was a good song to listen to while reading this, I meant for future chapters. Hope you stay with this long enough for that! I think this is gonna be a LONG story. Im not 100% sure, though.

Some of things Toshiro did to the boys were inspired by horror movies. I'll give you the name of one movies. It's called "See No Evil"

GOOD LUCK TO YOUR SOUL! (I love writing this)


	4. Dreams

_**FINALLY! **_An idea has finally came to my extremely slow mind! Im super-mega-sorry for the wait, but it took a LONG while for me to think of something. Are there people still waiting though? Am I talking (or typing) to anyone out there? Well if Im not oh well, here's the FORTH CHAPTER!

And just in case youre wondering, I for one count the prologue as a chapter, so thats why this is the forth and not the third. But you can SAY its the third if it makes you more comfortable.

Review responds!

Rivers of Angelic Roses: um... is that a compliment or a long version of saying "YOU'RE GOING TO HELL, FUCKER!"?

OUTOFSERVICE1122: first, sorry about what happened to your profile and glad you liked the chapter! Hope you like this one too!

Mystery Writer: yes we are (ish. Don't know her personaly but I wish I did! HOPE YOU'RE READING THIS NAGOYAKA!) and Toshiro is not a little demon. For now just a darker side of him.

lunynha: weird name, but I like it! And im trying my best to put Tobiume here (Hyorinmaru's here though!) and that scene I will try my best at! No this is not a vampire fic. But I could put some in there! And i'll try mu best to try and make Momo strong. I dont like those fics either, but it was needed for her to be weak in this one.

punk lotlita23: YAY 5 STARS! Thanks a bunch!

Moonlightview: I love your name! And one of the _best _horrors..you've ever...read? (statrs crying tears of joy) THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Dragonfirenightfang: dragons are awesome! A 5 star horror movie? THAT'S SO NICE! THANKS!

Reader-Favs: you should try it (if you haven't already)! Its a good movie! And thanks alot!

Toshiko-san21: it's okay to laugh at the last chapter! Those boys_ did _kinda have it coming to them. Thank you for your kindness!

Nightsparrow15: the eye balls part was my favorite part to write. And thanks for voting on the poll! No one can do any harm when trying to help someone. I'll try my best with the brutality of this story!

Epoch95: thanks! And I like your review: short, sweet, and to the point!

Nagoyaka: GLAD YOU'RE BACK! ARE YOU OKAY! THE PIZZAS ARE REBELLING! nyeh anyway glad you're back and thanks for the review!

WARNING: this chapter will be on Momo for the beginning-ish part of it.

Oh yeah I re-wrote the last chapter a little bit (not too much, but enough to be noticed) so you might wanna go back and read it.

ONTO THE STORY!

But first this dumb disclaimer.

The day I own Bleach will be when homemade vanilla ice cream (my favorite kind of ice cream) falls from the sky

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Dreams<p>

It has been about three months and a half since the incident with the three unfortunate kids, but Momo still remembers it like it was yesterday. The honorific scene keeps playing over and over in her mind like a broken record, never leaving her alone. She couldn't help but fear her best friend, practically her little brother Shiro-chan ever since then.

_'But that was my problem then, too. I've been too scared to do anything, and now three boys are _dead_,"' _she thought. She knew she had to get this fear out of her, if she is to prevent the past from happening again in the future.

But the nightmares were making that hard for her.

Yes, ever since that day, she has re-lived it _over and over. _But no matter how hard she tries to wake up, she just _can't. _Her only escape from these horrible dreams is from Toshiro shaking her awake from worry, since seeing her toss and turn, hearing her moans and mumbled words filled with fear, he just couldn't let her suffer, no matter how cold he usually is.

So Momo had thought about how to get stronger. She wanted more strength so that Toshiro wouldn't _have _to protect her, so that he didn't haveto put himself in danger just to help her_,_ the one who was supposed to protect and save him_. _She was the older one. Sheshould have to help him, not the other way around.

So when she figured out she had reiatsu, she was ecstatic. She couldn't be happier if she _tried_.

When she figured this out, she was out buying some necessary food for her Obaa-san's soup. She was almost to the market place when she heard some people talking. She normally didn't like to eavesdrop on people, but she couldn't help it. They were just too loud. '_If people don't like others to hear there conversations, they should try to talk softer. It's not my fault they don't know how to whisper' _she thought.

"Hey. You hear about that family?" one man said

"Which one?" another asked.

"The one with the demon boy!" the first said. After this Momo tried her best to listen to the conversation.

"Oh yeah, that one! Of course I have! Who hasn't? They say they let the demon go around at night to freeze the people that they don't like."

"Yeah, do you think we should try and-"

"Do what, get _ourselves _frozen. You can go on by yourself, but I for one like my body un-frozen. And I think I like my soul where it is, too"

"Oh yeah I forgot that part! That little monster steals and eats your soul once your frozen, right?"

"Yeah... but maybe if we get alotta people with us we can-"

"Shut the hell up!" Momo yelled, causing people to look at her with a strange look, but they just walked away while she continued, "How _dare _you talk about someone like that! I happen to be part of the family the 'little demon boy' is in and I can assure you we _don't _let him do _any _of that stuff, not that he can anyway! Keep your ugly mouths shut and don't you _dare _say another word about him!" once she was done her face was red from her shouting. But the two men just laughed at her.

"Oh look at her! She's _adorable _when she acts grown up!" the first one said, "What are you gonna do about it, kid? What could _you _possibly do to _us? _Maybe you should run home and go play pretty princess with your mommy."

And that's when it happened. Momo literally _exploded_, blowing the two men andalmost half of the market place back a good ten feet. And she wasn't even at the market place yet.

"W-what the hell was _that?"_ a bystander asked.

"Yeah, that was-that w-was..." another said.

"That is what you would call reiatsu, or spiritual pressure." one man said, and when everyone, including Momo, turned there heads to see who it was who said that, they all gasped.

For the person who said that was a shinigami. But not a normal one. No, this one was different. This one had a white coat over the black robes he had on. This was...

"A-a-a captain! A captain is here right in front of us!"

"But what's a captain doing here?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I just can't believe I'm seeing this right now!"

Everyone at the place were talking to each other, never taking their eyes off the shinigami in front of them. But Momo was motionless. She couldn't move a muscle in her body. She was just too shocked, too busy looking at the captain coming towards _her_, out of all the people here a _captain _chose _her_ to possibly talk to.

'_I can't believe this is happening right now!"_

The captain was a handsome one, with his wavy brown hair, his square glasses on his face, the sword on his hip, even the way he _walked _seemed handsome, beautiful, whatever word Momo could think of just couldn't match captain's looks in her eyes.

When the man finally made his way to Momo (it was only really a few minutes, but to Momo it was the longest _hours _she's ever had in her life) he crouched down to her level and said, "That's quite the reiatsu you have. I think you could actually be a great shinigami one day, if you tried hard enough. The Entrance Exams to the academy are really just a few days away if you're interested in becoming one." He said to her, with Momo absorbing the information given to her like a sponge with water, "Well with that said I guess I'd better be on my way back." And with that, he had gotten up, turned around and started to walk away when Momo spoke up.

"W-wait please!"

The captain stopped and turned his head over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

Momo blushed, but continued, "I-if I may a-ask, what is your name?"

The captain smiled at her and said in a happy tone, "Well of course you may know my name. My name is Aizen. Aizen Sosuke Captain of the Fifth Division."

And after that, he was gone in a flash.

There are no words that could describe what Momo was feeling right now. It was like a mixture of happiness, shock, and a hint of luckiness. She ran straight home, forgetting all about the food she was supposed to get. Once she got there she was panting with her hands on her knees, out of breath from running all the way from where the market place almost was to where she lived.

"Oi, Bet-wetter! What's got you so out of breath?" Toshiro said as he looked at her from where he was at the porch of the hut, "You look like you just ran two races"

"I've... got... to tell you... something." she said, getting a deep breath to say the words.

"Not until you've caught your breath," said the two kids' granny who was at the door, watching the poor girl try again and again to tell them what happen, "First you should calm down a little and catch your breath. Once you've done that then you can tell us what happened," all Momo did was nod as she went up the few stairs that led to the door with a little help from Toshiro.

After a few minutes Momo finally caught her breath. Immediately after that she told them what happened.

"You won't believe it! A _captain _came to the market place I was at! He was like a _god! _He had on black robes with a white cloak over it! He came up to me and said that I had this reiatsu stuff! He even told me I could be a great shinigami and that the Entrance Exams to become one is gonna be open in a few days! I gonna try out!"

Both Granny and Toshiro were looking at Momo with wide eyes, trying to take in all of which she said to them. It was extremely quiet in the room they were in. You could hear a feathern drop in the floor it was so lacking in noise.

"That's great Momo!" Granny said to her, making Momo happier. When she turned to Toshiro all she got was a "Hmph, whatever. Not like I care." to which she replied "Hey don't be so mean!" and then they went back and forth in a little argument they usually get in when things like this happen. Granny was just smiling. But when she turned her head she notice that it was getting pretty late. '_Almost night time'_

"Alright you two, it's getting pretty late. You should probably go to bed now," she said to the two kids that were like grandchildren to her.

"Yes, Obaa-san!" they both yelled, and then raced each other to there beds.

"Kids," was all Granny said before she put herself to rest for the next day.

* * *

><p>For the first time since the incident, Momo had a nice dream.<p>

She dreamt that she was already at the academy, already made friends and were waving to them. She saw that she was with Aizen too, but not too much since he had work to do and usually left and came back. She saw that she would have a sword just as fantastic as the one Aizen had.

It was the best dream she's ever had.

While on the other hand, Toshiro couldn't sleep. His head was filled with too many questions for him to even blick.

'_Momo?' ,_Toshiro thought, 'Bed-wetter Momo _as a _shinigami_!_ _Why the hell would she do that! Doesn't she like it here? What's wrong with staying? Why would she want to be a shinigami? Does she think that I'm not a good enough friend? Does she need new ones?' _

But in the middle of his mental ranting, a headache suddenly got him clutching his head. He bit down on his bottom lip so no sound could come out. He pushed himself up against one of the walls and curled up in a tight ball with his head between his knees, trying to fight off the pain in his head. _'Damn, not again' _he thought as he clutched his head tighter. This has been going on ever since he and Momo went to the forest. He still couldn't remember anything that happened, but when he came back that night was when the first of many headaches came. Whenever he had them, he would hear screams and words like _'You MONSTER!' _or _'You KILLED him!'. _He never knew who the voices were, but they sounded familiar, like he's heard them before but can't for the life of him remember who said it. But tonight something else happened. Tonight two new voices came.

One had said _'Please stop, Shiro-chan!' _and he knew right away it was Momo. _'But why does she sound so... _scared?_'. _But then another voice came. It was deep. It sounded dark. It just sounded..._evil._ It said, _'Keep going Toshiro. You like this don't you? You love_ _the feeling of someone's blood dripping from your fingers, the sensation you have when you hear someone's blood-filled screams! You want to keep going, going, going! You don't want to stop. You-'_

And then it stopped. Just like that the voice was gone. Along with the headache.

_'What?' _Toshiro started to look up to see Momo, who has apparently awoken from her slumber, shaking him and calling his name.

"Shiro-chan! What's wrong? Come on, answer please! Don't let go back there!," she was looking down after this, so she couldn't see that Toshiro has risen his head up, hearing every word come out her mouth, "Please, please don't let that happen again. Please." she sounded close to sobbing.

"Let what happen again?" he asked the sobbing girl.

Once she heard him, she quickly shot up from her position and said, "W-what are you talking about?"

He glared at her, seeing that she was trying to avoid the subject and, as threateningly as he could possibly make himself sound, asked "Let. _What_. Happen. Again. _You _know what I'm talking about, but I myself don't. What is it that happened that you _don't _want happen _again_?"

_'I can't tell him,' _Momo thought to herself, _'He just can't know what happened. He'll think he really is a monster, or a demon.'_

She took a deep breath and said, "Well, this one time Tecchin had a really bad headache and he started to move around a lot and he actually hit A-chan in the face! I was scared since I didn't know what to do so that's why I didn't want it to happen again." she lied to him. But he seemed to buy it, since he just shrugged his shoulders and started going to his bed.

"Oh...that's what it was that was bugging you. You should probably go back to sleep. I...guess I apologize for waking you up," Toshiro said, getting up and lied down in his own bed.

Momo felt awful about lying to him, but she felt that he just couldn't handle the truth. Even if she _did _tell him the truth, he might not believe her altogether and just call her a liar and not trust her with stuff and feelings and the like. She knew that was a little extreme and Toshiro probably won't do that, but she just couldn't take that chance.

_'Besides,' _she thought,_ 'it's not like he's gonna find out the truth anytime soon. I should just put this behind me.'_

After thinking that what she did was the best for both of them, Momo went back to her bed and went back to sleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow. Luckily for her her dreams were nice ones.

Unlike Toshiro's.

Toshiro's dreams were filled with blood. There were bodies everywhere, each one with hundreds of cuts, slashes, and claw marks on them. None of them were people that Toshiro could remember or recognize, but it still horrified him. And there were people with blades, some on top of the bodies, some next to them. And they were all looking right at Toshiro, and he saw that each person had no whites in there eyes. They were only black and another color. Except one. One them, the strongest looking one of them all, had absolutely no other color other than black. His pitch black eyes seemed like they could steal your soul right from your body if he just glanced toward your direction. The man was coming towards Toshiro. He came closer and closer until he was right in front of the young boy. He reached out his hand and said only two words to him.

"_Join us."_

Toshiro was hesitant, not wanting to trust the man at all. He wanted to be as far away as he could get from this man. This man, with pitch black eyes and hair, that seemed to waved in the air with no wind blowing. That was when Toshiro realized something.

_'He's the same man from that memory!'_

He was about to turned around and run away from this man, for he knew he was _not _good news, when he was snatched up in the air by someone behind him. He managed to turn his head to see who did it and saw a woman with dark blue hair and eyes with a smirk on her face and she said to him, "Aw, you think you can run away from us? How...cute, that you think you can. But you're just a child. I shouldn't expect _too _much from you."

"_**Don't you touch him!," **_a loud, thunderous roar came from the sky and the man and woman jumped away in time to get away.

Toshiro's eyes were heavy, but before the "dream" ended, he heard a few more things.

"Don' think we won' stop! We'll keep goin' 'till we have tha' boy!," a woman's voice.

"_**I'll **_**never **_**let you have him!", **_that loud...something.

"Until next time, Toshiro," the man with black, soul-stealing eyes.

And then nothing.

Toshiro woke with a jolt. _'Just a dream. It was just a bad dream,' _he keep telling himself that until he believed it himself and started to think about the ways he was going to spend the last few days he has left before Hinamori leaves for the Academy.

* * *

><p>"Damn it! We were this close, <em>this fuckin' close, <em>to gettin' that boy and that annoyin' frozen _lizard_ had to come and ruin everythin', _again_!", this was being said by a woman with bright red hair that reached her mid-back and red eyes. She would look like any other human except for one thing:

The whites of her eyes were black.

But were she was right now, that didn't matter, seeing how everyone else as the same in that concept.

"Be patient, Kagiaka. We will get him. Don't worry about that." A man said to her.

"Yes, master. Of course we will. There is no doubt that we will," she said, kneeling to her "master" while doing so. She looked as if she wanted to say more, but held her tongue. _'Why make master angry? That would not be a wise move on my part' _she thought, but thought quietly. Who knows who's listening to her right now...

After venting her anger, she left her master's presence and went to her quarters, where she can think and vent some more in peace.

When Kagiaka left, the Master thought aloud to himself, "That dragon is most likely his Zanpactou, so if I kill it, the boy would lose a tremendous amount of his power. No, I should just wait until the right moment, and then I'll have him. But I have to watch him so he doesn't get himself killed along the way. I want to see how much stronger he can get. After he gets strong enough...well, we'll just have to wait and see how this all plans out now don't we?," he chuckled to himself. He'll let the boy get his annoying little dragon and see how it plays forth from there.

"This'll be fun to watch"

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTES!<p>

A LONGER CHAPTER! Are the people reading this (if there are any) enjoying this so far? Do you like this chapter? PLEASE LET ME KNOW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Kagiaka (I think, not sure) means 'fire red'

yay, you got to know some of my OCs a little! is Kagiaka a bad one? Are _any _of them bad?

If I havent mentioned it yet REVIEW! Flame and you get a burnt cookie. DO YOU WANT A BURNT COOKIE! HOW YOU EVER TASTED A BURNT COOKIE! They're gross! So if you dont want a burnt cookie, DONT FLAME! But constructive criticism is allowed

GOOD LUCK TO YOUR SOUL!


	5. Meetings

Hey, look at me, updating ahead of schedule… yeah. Are the peoples out there reading this happy?

SOOO, time for REVIEW REPLIES!

punk lolita23: I know I told you already but I'll say it again anyway. No there not.

lunynha: okay luna thanks for that! Glad you like the chapter. It might be Hitsuhina, but im still not sure. Momo's so nice! Vampires… possibly. And no, there not Toshiro's parents. Sorry if I made you think other wise.

Epoch95: I don't want to spoil anything yet, so sorry, not gonna answer that! I apologize.

Hyukihime123 aka Nagayoka: thank you! Glad you liked the chapter! Already answered but gonna say anyway, no they don't. and middle school aint the best either… nyeh

Nightsparrow15: thnks for the kind words! And yeah, I grr at Aizen too, Grrr

The chapter shall come… right after the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I OWN BLEACH….. in my bestest dreams ever.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Farewell Momo, hello dragon<p>

The days passed by far too quickly in Toshiro's opinion, but the few days before the Entrance Exams have passed and Momo was already gone, leaving Toshiro sitting on the porch of the little hut that he, Momo, and there granny lived. It seemed like forever, but was really just a few hours, before Momo came back with a smiling face.

"I did it! I passed! I can go to the academy now!," Momo said, her face beaming with happiness, "Aren't you happy for me, Shiro-chan?"

All Toshiro did was shrug his shoulders in a forced nonchalant way before answering with, "Pfft, whatever. Who cares about that stuff anyway, _Bed-wetter_?"

"Hey, you don't have to be mean _all _the time, Shiro-chan," Momo said with a put on her face, "Anyway, im actually gonaa leave in a few minutes! I just have to pack my stuff and I'll be on my way!"

Toshiro just stared at her in a bored fashion, but that was just a front to cover his real feelings of sadness. He couldn't help but notice how Momo seemed so enthusiastic Momo seemed to be about leaving them.

_'__Maybe __she __never __really __cared__,' _a familiar voice said, _'__Maybe __she __was __just __playing __around __with __you'r__e motions. __What __makes __her __different __from __the __other, __huh?__ What __makes __her __special?__'_

_'__Shut __up,' _thought Toshiro angerly, '_Leave __me __alone.'_

Ever since Momo left Toshiro has heard this voice telling him that since Momo was leaving them, she never cared about him, trying to make him believe that she was like all the other people that mocked him. But Toshiro never believed in the words the voice told, because he knew they were lies. He knew Momo would never do something like that, and knew that she was leaving to pursure a new dream that she had and was trying to achieve it. He just thought the voice was some sick, twisted part of his imagination that formed because Momo was leaving.

Which of course made him believe it was the same as with his dreams.

About a day before Momo's exams Toshiro was dreaming about a strange plain of ice, but when he woke up, he just pushed the thoughts he had about it to the side, thinking nothing of it. He just thought it was just a strange dream like all others, despite the little feeling in his gut that told him otherwise.

"Well I better start leaving!," Momo said, snapping Toshiro out of his thoughts, "Bye Shiro-chan! Bye Obaa-san! I'll be living in the dormitories from now on, but I'll try to visit as much as I can!"

"Don't bother coming back, _Bed-wetter!__" _Toshiro called back, scratching his stomach while doing so. He knew she was most likely not going to hear that, but he decided to say it anyway.

"My, my," his granny said, patting his head, "she won't be coming back for some time now, and yet you still say such mean things to her."

"Tch, who cares? I mean, she be free, like, right away, huh? She'll be back in no time, "Toshir said, putting his head behind his head. Granny just nodded her head and went back in the hut. When Toshiro looked a little off to the side, he saw Ayumi and Tatsukichi, looking in his direction. They looked at each other once they realized Toshiro was looking at them and started to whisper to each other.

"T-t-tatsukichi, he's l-looking at us. What do we do?"

"Just look away. He can't do anything if we don't look him in his eyes." and with that they ran away from him.

_'__Just __like __everyone __else.__" _thought Toshiro, _'T__hey're __scared __of __me, __too.'_

_'Just __like __Momo. She __went __away __just __like __they're __doing __right __now.'_

_'__Shut _up. _J__ust __shut __up __and __leave __me __alone. __Momo __isn't __like __them. __She _isn't_'_

_'Oh, __sure __she __isn't. __She's _really _leaving __you __to _just _because she wants to be __a __soul __reaper. __Come __on, __stop __lying __to __yourself __and __face __the __facts, __she's l__eaving __and __she __isn't going to __come __back. __Why __would __she? __She's __got __no __reason __to.'_

_You're wrong!__' _and with that Toshiro withdrew himself away from the voice, choosing not to argue with it anymore, seeing how there isn't any point in doing so anyway.

"Come on, Toshiro, let's go in now. It's getting pretty late," Granny said before going into her room.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Toshiro said before going to his own bed to sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>What!' <em>The hell do ya mean that we havta stop tryin'!" Kagiaka yelled at a man with mid-back-length, pitch black hair with a few purple strips in it. The same with his eyes, mostly black with a little tint of purple. He looked about a year older than Kagiaka.

The man sighed and said, "I meant what I said. We are not to mess with Toshiro Histugaya as of this moment. We are only to try whe-"

"But we weren' tha far from it las time!" the red head interrupted, annoying the man greatly, " C'mon, Kuro, there's gotta be _somethin'_we can-"

"If you would let me finish what I was saying maybe I would tell you what that something is!" yelled Kuro. After a bit of calming down he continued, "Damn it Kagiaka, if you would let people finish you might would get some information you might, _might, _want to hear. Anyway, like I was saying, we can't do anything until the boy gets his zanpactou, which shouldn't be too long, considering that the thing came twice to help him"

"Wha- ya mean ta tell meh tha the _frozen __lizard _is his _zanpactou? _Fuck, no wonda tha thin kept showin' up! Must think he can protect 'im or sumpin*." Kagiaka said.

"You know," said someone from behind Kuro. When Kagiaka looked from behind him, she saw a woman who looked about the same age as her. She had dark blue, shoulder-length hair and eyes, "I don't see how you have the right to call the dragon a 'frozen lizard' when _you _so happen to have, what I would call, a 'roasted' one."

Kagiaka just growled in response and turned around to walk away.

Kuro just sighed and said, "Man, she really needs to check her temper sometimes. She can't just go around and yell at whoever she wants. She'll get herself killed!"

" Aw, come on, Kuro, you know she can if she wants to," a feminine voice said from behind Kuro. When he turned around no one was there.

"Kuro, over here," it said again, and this time when Kuro turned around there _was_someonethere.

The female had wavy yellow hair that went to her lower back. Her eyes were a dark, golden yellow color and also looked the same age as Kagiaka and Mizuburu.

"You know something, Kiiroi? I _really_hate it when you do that," Kurio said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, Kuro, did you tell Kagiaka what she gets to do? I would've thought she would be delighted once she heard," said Mizuburu, looking at Kuro curiously.

"Oh shit I didn't! Better go tell her now," and with that, Kuro was off.

"Forgot to tell her what?" Kiiroi said.

"You know what I find funny? You are the fastest one of use and yet you're _always_the last to know things. Anyway, once the boy gets his zanpactou, Kagiaka is to find and fight him, no holding back."

*back at hut*

_He __was __in__the __plain __of __ice __once __again. __The __snow __is __blinding __white __and __he __can __barely __see __what was __in __front __of __him, __but __he __continues __to __walk. __Walking __is __all __he __does , __all __he _can _do __here. __He __just __keeps __walking. __Then __he __hears __something. __Something __like __a __roar __from __a __monster. __He __doesn't __turn __around __for __fear __of __what __he might see. H__e __just __stops __walking __and __starts __running. __Running __as __fast __as __the __snow __around __his __legs __lets __him. __He __doesn't __stop __until __he __trips __over __something __hidden __underneath __the __snow. __He __falls __and __he __turns __to __see __what had __tripped __him, __but __when __he __does, __he __sees-_

Toshiro jolts up from his futon and starts panting loudly, his body covered in a cold sweat.

_'What __was __that?,__" _he thought to himself, _'What __was- __no. __No, __it __was __just __another __dream. __No __meaning __whatsoever. __But __then __why __do __I __have __a __feeling... __that __it __does?'_

* * *

><p><span>"<span>Oops! Failed again Hyori-chan! When do you think he'll be able to hear you? Because he can hear me just fine!" a child's voice said. The figure looked like Toshiro, but there was nothing but a dark blackness for the color of the boy. Except his eyes were blood red.

"**Silence! ****You ****will **not **speak ****to ****me in such way ****and ****you **will **stop ****harrassing ****my ****master!****" **a large serpentine dragon roared at the child.

"Aw, come on, don't be like that! What's wrong with calling you that _Hyori-chan? _I like it, and besides, _I'm _gonna be you're master soon too, so you might as well get used to me! And you know what happens once he _does _hear you, right? Or have you forgotten?"

The dragon swung his tail at the child and blew a wave of ice at him. The boy quickly jumped out of the way of both attacks, but not unscathed. Hyorinmaru's tail got his left arm, not making it bleed, but badly bruised. And to add insult to injury the same arm was hit with the blast of ice and was freezing it over, but the boy just laughed.

"Ha! If you're this good and you're not even known yet I can't wait until Toshiro, or should I say we, know your name!"

Hyorinmaru watched with eyes full of hatred as the child faded away.

* * *

><p><em>5 years later<em>

It was how it usually was now today. Toshiro would sit on the porch of the house and wait for a visit from Momo that more likely than not would not happen. He was was grateful for the few times she did visit but was starting to worry she would stop coming altogether. But what was worrying him more was that Momo seemed blind to the fact that their granny is looking terribly thin, almost nothing but bones and skin.

_'What's __going __on __in __Hinamori's __head __that's __making __her __not __able __to __see that something's__wrong __with G__ranny?' _Toshiro thought, _'Is __she __so __focused __on __her __academy __that __she __doesn't __even __have __time __to __really _look _at __her?'_

And what _wasn't _helping him was that his dreams were getting worse. They were going on for longer, getting more detailed, the roars that the_..._something was making getting louder, almost sounding like words, but the words were not understandable, like they're said in a foreign language that Toshiro can't understand no matter how hard he tries. And despite all this, he never sees whats else is there. He knew there _was_something else, that was obvious, but, he guesses, he'll never find out what it is.

Until today.

When Toshiro was sitting on the porch, thinking about ways to help his overly skinny grandmother, she called his name. He urned around to look at her and saw her sitting in the middle of the room. He felt like there was nothing he could do to help her, so he felt he needed to buy some amanatto. Once he was out he sprinted to the market place where they sold them at. Along the way people saw him and started talking.

"Ugh, it's the demon boy."

"Shh, not too loud! Who knows what he'll do to you!"

"You know someone actually dies last night"

"What! Really?"

"Yep, and some people say it was that devil kid who did it."

"Sounds like something he would do."

Toshiro, being used to this, just kept on moving towards his destination. When he made it there and ordered some amanatto, the man got some with an annoyed looed on his face and got Toshiro some.

"That'll be 3 yan change," the man said.

When Toshiro put his hand up for the change, the man glared and put it on the counter instead.

_'Of course.' _the boy thought. He knew there were many kinds of people out in the district of Jurin'an, but there were two major types that Toshiro is used to. There are the people who are scared of him, who run from him even though there's no good reason to. There the ones that he has to put up with the most. But then there are the ones that absolutely hate his guts. Not that all of them don't, they all do, but these people make an extra effort to show just how much they hate him. This guy, he was one of those kind, but, Toshiro thought, he most likely won't try anything to hurt him.

Toshiro was just reaching for the change when a voice suddenly came from inside the market place.

"Hey, what are you doing!," a woman's voice said, and when Toshiro turned around to see who said it, he was immediately knocked down by the woman's extremely large bosom. He was pushed and the back if his head hit the counter and he fell to the ground, gripping the spot where his head landed. The woman just proceeded to walk over him and closer to the man.

"Think you can get away with something like that because he's a kid or something? I can't believe you can be that rude!" she barked at him. She then turned around, grabbed the back of Toshiro hakama and lifted him from the ground his was still on and said, "And _you,_if you were a real man at all you wouldn't just sit there and cry like a child!"

"I'm not a child!" Toshiro said, still gripping his head, "And I'm not crying! Get off!" the woman's eyes widen just a bit after Toshiro said this, looking at him with shock in her eyes.

"I said _get__off!__" _Toshiro yelled, this time slapping the woman's hand away and then running off to the direction of his hut.

"Wait, stop right there!" the woman said, but it was no use. He was already gone.

*night time*

_He was staring up at the only light source in the plain of ice as it was slowing fading away due to the moon slowly covering it up. Once it was completely, a blinding white light erupted from the sky and then crashed down in front of him. His eyes widen as a huge serpentine dragon with shining scales made of nothing but ice-blue ice was in its full height, its head reared up as if to roar to the heavens above._

"_W-what __the __hell _are _you!__" __he __exclaimed._

"_**Child, ****do ****you ****know ****who ****I ****am?****" **it roared as it tried to speak over the now howling winds._

"_What! I can't hear you!" he screamed._

"_**Child, ****my ****name, ****it ****is-****" **the last part was left unheard as the winds have gotten even louder, silencing any sort of noise that was to be made._

_'_I-I can't hear him!' _he __thought __as __a __huge __white __light __engulfed __them __both-_

Toshiro woke up in a cold sweat and a jolt once again. He was looking up when he saw a familiar face looming over him.

"Hey!" the woman said, saluting while doing so.

"You!" Toshiro said, recognizing her, "You're the same, as before-

"Control your reiatsu when you sleep," the woman suddenly said, "Your grandmother looks cold.

It was then that Toshiro looked over to his granny and his eyes widened with horror. His grandmother was shivering madly, with ice completely covering one side of her body.

_'Did I do that?'_

"O-obaa-san" Toshiro stuttered.

""You should become a shinigami," the woman said.

Toshiro turned a little to look at her,"W-what are you-" but he stopped when the woman placed her hand on his chest.

"You hear a voice calling, don't you?" with this the white haired youth's eye widened exponentially.

_'How did she know?'_

"There's a place for special kids like you," the woman continued, "where you can learn to control that reiatsu of yours. But to do that, you have to become a shinigami."

All Toshiro did was look away.

" I'll say it one more time, kid," said the woman. She opened her mouth to continue, but Toshiro interrupted her.

"No, there's no need to do that. I get it," he said. The woman couldn't help but notice the sad look that came across the boy face once he was told this, so she tried to change the subject, but not too far off it, as to not let him forget.

"My name is Rangiku Matsumoto of the 10th division. What's yours?"

The boy looked back at her with a small smile and said, "Toshiro. My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

The woman, now known as Roangiku, nodded and got up to leave, but when she reached the door she turned her head a little and said,

"Toshiro huh? Well then, I'll look forward to seeing you again."

* * *

><p>Another LONG CHAPTER! Thought to tell the truth though, I'm worried that many people won't like this chapter too much, so PLEASE tell me if there's anything I should re-look. But not as a flame.<p>

And let tell you this now so you'll stop thinking it (because I think at least ONE person is) the black figure in Toshiro's mind is **NOT **his inner hollow. Just letting you know that, although it may seem like it, it is not.

Tranlations!

Kuro- black

Mizuburu- water blue

Kiiroi- yellow

But really, I got the translations from google so I'm not 110% percent sure these are correct, but, even is there not, I will more likely than not keep them.

PLEASE REIVEW! If you don't then I shall send the Nyeh cat on you _soooul_! And yes, nyeh cat, no mistake.

GOOD LUCK TO YOUR SOUL!


	6. Farewells and Hellos

Fuck, I WAAAAAY late! i didn't mean for this to happen, really! just that there are so many good FanFics to read, that i almost forgot about mine completely! And it doesn't help that every time I DO write something my computer restarts itself before I can save anything so everything I just wrote just *Poof!* disappears! But these are no excuses for my late update to those who actually like this story. I'm sorry!

Alright then, let's go to Review Replies!

Nona-chan: it is? thanks! I'm glad the translations are correct! And yeah, that's understandable. that side is apparently getting on ALOTTA people's nerves...

punk lolita23: yay more 5 stars^^ way to be the first to notice that! it's just a coincidence (or IS it...) thank you for the kind words!

A Forgotten Lullaby: I've already told you this through PM, but there is no such thing as overusing the word awesome! thanks for the praise and I'm glad i didn't bore you! thanks for the words of... AWESOMENESS!

lunynha: don't worry, it won't be (it seems like you don't like HitsuMatsu too much...). Trying my best to put Momo in there more, but for the love of wumbo it's harder than i thought! thanks!

Momo-lover879: yeah, I'm trying to, I'm trying to! but it's hard... I'm complaining. it'll take a while for everything to play out to that part, I'm afraid:( sorry and thanks for the review

10th squad 3rd seat: YOU MADE ME CHOKE ON AIIIIIR! seriously, you made me gasp so hard with your 5 reviews at ONCE that i almost fell out of my chair! anyway, i like your reviews and i thank you for them^^

now that THATS done (not that i don't LOVE doing Review Replys), let's go on to the chapter!

right after this:

*GASP* OH NO! People think that i own Bleach and wumbo! Someone, get them to a hospital, they delusional!

note: * means that there is something to say about it at the ending author notes

* * *

><p>Conclusion of Part One: Rukongai Days<p>

Chapter Six: Farewells and Hellos

Mourning came a few hours after Rangiku left and Toshiro didn't sleep for any of them, too busy thinking about what Rangiku had told him.

_'There's a place for special kids like you, where you can learn to control that reiatsu of yours. But to do that, you must become a shinigami.'_

He knew he had to go there, since there was nowhere else to go to to learn to control his reiatsu. And he knew he needed to know how because, despite Rangiku not telling him, he knew right after she told him about his problem that _he _was the cause of granny's health. He unconsciously was slowly draining her of her life because of the cold temperature his powers were causing.

He wanted to do something about that though, however before the women left, Rangiku told him when the next entrance exams were.

_*Flashback*_

_'Toshiro, huh? I'll be looking forward to seeing you again' after she said this the strawberry blond was about to leave when Toshiro's voice stopped her._

_'Wait! Can you... tell me when the next exams are?' he asked._

_After a few short moments Matsumoto answered The exams are tomorrow morning, meaning that you don't have much time to make your decision. to go or stay and...' she trailed off, not wanting to finish._

_'Thank you... for telling me this' Toshiro said quietly, almost too quietly for her to hear, but she managed to._

_'You're welcome, Toshiro' was the last thing she said before disappering in a flash._

_*Flashback End*_

_'It's around time to go' _thought Toshiro _'and I know I have to do this, but, if I _do _go, then Obaa-san will be all alone' _and that made him hesitant to go at first. If he leaves, then nobody will be here for her. She'll be alone in the hut that has always had either Momo or Toshiro in there. Isn't it enough that Momo left, and barely came to visit, but now Toshiro too?

But he was thinking about this for only a few moments, since the other option was the death of his Granny. He wasn't stupid. He knew that if he stayed then Granny wouldn't have no more than a day, possibly two, left before she really froze to death.

And so when the time for the exams finally came, he walked towards where his still sleeping grandmother lay, kneeled down to her, and whispered "I'm sorry Obaa-san, but I have to leave now." and with that he left.

(A/N: Did that line thing come up?)

While Toshiro was walking down towards where the great white wall seperating Rukongai from Seireitei, packed with the few things he brought, he, as he usually did, heard whispers behind his back.

"Where does that thing think he's going?"

"Do you think it's gonna try and be a shinigami?"

"Pft, don't be ridiculous. Why the hell would a monster want to be a soul reaper? That thing's kind are the one those guys are fighting."

"Yeah, you're right. Besides, there's no _way_ it can become one. It's probrably about as smart as the kid it looks like."

"It should just turn around and go back to it's little lair."

_'Just ignore them,_' Toshiro thought _'Just ignore them and walk away.' _

_'Why ignore them when you can stop them altogether?' _the voice said _'Really it won't be too hard to just slice their necks open and rip their vocal cords out. I'd like to see them talking after that.'_

_'Shut up, shut up, shut _up!'

_'Come on kid, cut the act. You know as well as I do that you _want _to do it, just to make them-'_

_**'You will be silent!' **_a third voice roared. When he heard this voice, Toshiro stopped walking. He immediately remembered the voice as the one from his dream, but-

_'Alright, alright, we can talk about this later. Bye-bye for now _Shiro-chan_!' _the voice's laugher was the last thing Toshiro heard before it disappeared from his mind. He was left standing there, staring off to space with a concerned expression on his face. What _was _that? Why did the voice stopped when the other one came?

_'Breathe' _he thought _'Just breathe and calm down. You can't take the exams being stressed out like this. Relax'_ after taking a few deep breaths, Toshiro continued his way to the wall. When he reached there he saw the giant that was guarding the entrance.

"Hello, Jidanbou,' greeted Toshiro. He has met up with the gorilla-like shinigami many times before, due to Momo insisting that he visit the guardian.

_*Flashback*_

_"No" said Toshiro._

_"Aw, come on, Shiro-chan! You have to! He's a really nice guy!" begged Momo._

_"I said no!" exclaimed Toshiro, getting irritated by Momo's begging. This was at the beginning of Momo's years at the academy, and she wanted Toshiro to meet the gate keeper, Ikkanzaka Jidanbou._

_"Oh I see, you don't wanna see him because you're scared of him, huh?" Momo teased._

_Toshiro glared at the academy student and said "No I'm not i just-"_

_"Am too scared to see a soul reaper. Ha, and I thought you were supposed to be brave and stuff, but you're too scared to a shinigami!" Momo said, hoping that this worked twice. She remembered it did when she wanted to go to the woods with him._

_Lucky for her it did, because Toshiro, fed up with her at the moment, said "_Fine! _Alright, I'll go see the man!"_

_Momo, smiling at her success, said happily "Alright then, let's go!" she then grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him to where the man Jidanbou was._

_They ran until they made it to where the giant stood, towering over them and making Toshiro feel a _lot _smaller than he already felt._

_"Ah, Momo-chan, who is this boy you have brought?" asked Jidanbou, looking down at the two "Is he a friend of yours?"_

_"Yep! His name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, but I call him Shiro-chan" said Momo enthusiastically._

_"Well, "said the soul reaper "it is nice to meet you, Shiro-chan."_

_"Don't _you _start calling me that!" Toshiro said "I have enough of Bet-wetter here doing that!"_

_"Hey, I don't do that anymore!" Momo whined._

_Jidanbou only laughed at the two kid's argument. And that's how Toshiro and Jidanbou's friendship began._

_*Flashback End*_

After that Toshiro started to visit him many times during the last five years and they became very close. He didn't notice that he was moving toward where the man he was thinking about was until he heard a loud, booming voice above him.

"Ah, Shiro-chan, it's nice to see you again!" Jidanbou said "I see that you are packed up for something. Are you going somewhere?" he then remembered that Momo was packed up in a similar way before she left for the academy, so then he said "Wait a moment, when she came here, Momo-chan was also packed like you are now. Are you entering the academy?"

"Yes, Jindanbou," Toshiro said to the man "I am. What of it?"

"Well this is great news!" said Jidanbou. "What made you come here?"

_'Almost killing his granny made him run over here.' _the voice said, but Toshiro replied "I don't know, I just felt like it."

"I can tell you are going to be a great shinigami one day, little one. Do you want me to take you to where the academy?"

_'No' _thought Toshiro, but he didn't want to seem rude to one of his few friends, so he said "That is kind of you Jindanbou, but are you sure that you should leave your post? What if something comes and you're not here?"

"Oh Shiro-chan, " the giant said, "I am sure that no one shall come here while I am gone. And the academy is not very far from where I am standing now. Why, I took Momo-chan to there when she first came, and nothing happened then. So, shall we go then?"

He thought about it for a minute, then just shrugged and said to him "I guess so."

Jidanbou then nodded his head and said "Alright then, follow me." he then opened the door and walked under it, with Toshiro following close behind. After they had both gotten from under the door-like part of the wall, Jidanbou carefully put the door back on the ground, as to not cause any loud noises to disrupt the souls of both Rukongai and Seireitei. After walking around a bit in the city they finally came across a large building with many young (but not as young as Toshiro) souls around it.

"Here it is, the Shino Academy." said Jidanbou "I think you can take from here, yes?"

"Yeah, I can handle it from here on." Toshiro told him. He started walking towards the large building where all the students were at already.

_'Good luck, Shiro-chan' _were the thoughts of Jidanbou before he left to go back to his post at the gate.

Toshiro had then walked to the large crowd of loud future students (or possibly not).Once he made it there though, he started hearing what he should have expected: whispers behind his back.

"Who the hell is he?"

"I don't know, but look at him. He's just a little kid! What does he think he can do?"

"He's probably from the dirt's of Rukongai trying to show himself off. I'm gonna be laughing my ass off once I see the look of failure on his face."

That particular comment hit him pretty hard. He just came here and already the students are ready to call him _that? 'That must be a record. I'm here two seconds and they're talking about me' _thought Toshiro. He wanted so badly to tell the guy off, but he didn't. As much as he wanted to, his desire to not sink to their pathetic level _far _out-matched the desire to snap back at someone. Then he'd really deserve the title 'kid'.

"Minna-san*, listen up!" said a man's voice. All the young souls, including Hitsugaya, turned their heads to see who is talking.

The man -who Toshiro is guessing is an instructor of the academy- was fairly tall, had brown eyes and messy brown hair. The man continued, saying, "I am Aki Arata** and I am here to see who shall go the Shino academy and who shall not. I am going to call the names of the people here by alphabetical order going by your last name.

"What you shall do is unleashing as much of your reiatsu as you can. I will determine whether or not you have enough to come to pass. The ones who pass will stay on the platform I am on now. Those who won't will go back into the crowd. Understood?" and loud chant of 'Hai, Aki-sensei!' was his response. He then went on to say "Alright, let's begin!"

"Aiko Daichi**"

Before the kid went up there he turned and told the people behind him "Watch how the master does it." and it was then that Toshiro noticed that this was the same guy that made the comment about him coming from the "dirt's of Rukongai". It was also the first time he really looked at him. Daichi had blond, shoulder-length hair, blue eyes, and was tall, with arms that were a bit toned, indicating that he might of worked out a bit (though with what Toshiro had no idea).

He hoped that he didn't pass but, to his dismay, he did. And to make it worse, he did "an excellent job for someone who never did it before". Toshiro was thinking more thought about this Daichi when Arata called the next student.

"Aiko Etsuko*"

It was obvious that the two were related. The girl had Daichi's blond hair and blue eyes, but missed out on the tall gene, going about a head shorter than her brother. What Toshiro _didn't _see was how these two _were _related. While Daichi had been overconfident about himself passing, Etsuko seemed too scared to even go up in front of the instructor. After finally getting up there -with a little motivation from, what Toshiro is guessing, her friends- she proved that, though timid, she had much spiritual pressure like her brother and passed as well.

Toshiro had stopped paying any real attention to what the man was saying, spacing out and wondering things any academy try-out would: _'Am I going to be good enough? And even if I do, what's after that? Are the classes going to be too hard for me?' _and so on. He only stopped when Arata called someone whose name was close to his.

"Hitoshi Ichirou**" at this Toshiro looked up to see who was going up there. Walking up there was a teenage-looking boy with jaw-length ginger-hair, brown eyes and was fairly tall. When the instructor told him to use his reiatsu, it was clear that he had the most out of them so far, seeing how Toshiro almost knelt down with the pressure, but managed to not do so, unlike many others. The people who passed and were on the platform managed to not kneel either, but he can see the strain on their faces from trying to stand upright.

The people who didn't and some in the crowd, however, were a different story. Some were kneeling, some were on the ground and Toshiro thought he saw one even pass out.

_'Shit, this guy's a _beast!_' _the voice said, _'How the hell did he managed to hide all that power away from the so called _'Protectors of the Soul Society'?'

Toshiro just ignored him (he learned that it appears to work. It seems to only want to annoy Toshiro) and waited for the instructor to tell Ichirou's results.

"You sir," he started, "_definitely _pass."

Ichirou nodded and walked to where the other students who have passed went to, getting compliments and the like from them. He seemed not to notice though, as his gaze lingered on Toshiro. Toshiro made his own gaze, trying to read the other person's eyes. It was like they were saying _'I may have a lot, but you have more reiatsu than anyone here'._ Toshiro continued to stare into his eyes when he heard:

"Hitsugaya Toshiro"

Said person took a deep breath and walked up to the platform, all the while hearing the voices of the people -student or not- talk about him, _again_.

"Heh, look, it's the kids turn."

"Maybe he thinks this a game. Why else would he be here?"

"Does he really think he can pass?"

"He should just turn around right now."

"Give up."

"Walk away while you still have some dignity, kid!"

"You better not back down."

Toshiro lifted his head when he heard this. He looked around a bit to see who said it when the same voice came again and said,

"You're not gonna let a few words get to you, huh?"

It was then that he met Ichirou's gaze once more. What Toshiro saw in the other's eyes were confidence and knowing. Ichirou then mouthed 'Good luck' and turned away to go somewhere else.

"Hitsugaya," said Arata, snapping Toshiro back to where he was supposed to be paying his attention to, "whether you know how to release your reiatsu or not, I am going to tell you how to do so. Concentrate. Look deep within yourself and find the power inside you. Once you do, take it and unleash it."

Toshiro did just that. He closed his eyes and took deep, calming breaths. Then he concentrated and tried to find the source of his power. He kept searching until he felt something. He mentally reached his hand out and closed it into a fist and started to pull it towards his chest.

Once his hand reached his chest, outside where everyone else was waiting was getting colder and colder until frost started to form around where Toshiro was standing at. A large amount of reitsu was pouring out of the boy, more so than Ichirou. This time, even the ones who have passed were having trouble breathing, and the ones who haven't were much worse off. Arata noticed this and took hold of Toshiro's shoulders and started to shake him.

"Hey kid, let it easy!" yelled the instructor "Stop!"

Toshiro then opened his eyes and, because of his lack of concentration, stopped the flow of reiatsu. He looked around and saw that most of those whose spiritual pressure weren't too high were on the ground, panting for breath. Some of those whose reiatsu were considered high were slightly bent over, and some with sweat on their face, despite the newly cold weather.

But out of all of them, Ichirou appeared to be the only one who didn't seem affected at all, and also the only one who was grinning at him while nodding his head, as if he seemed proud of Toshiro. Toshiro nodded back to him before turning back to Arata, who was helping students that were more affected by Toshiro's reiatsu. After he was done with that and turned to the young boy, Toshiro said, "So I'm guessing that I passed?"

The instructor gave a humorless chuckle before responding "I would have to be a fool to say you didn't. "He said "I never thought someone so young would have that much spiritual pressure"

_'Me either' _thought Toshiro _'I knew that I had a lot, but I never would have thought that I had _this _much.'_

Toshiro went up to the platform, receiving glares from the jealous and angry students along the way. He ignored them with ease and made it to he wanted, only to have Daichi come up to him.

"You should've gone back home to mommy when you had a chance, _kid, _because this is gonna be too much for you."

"Well," started Toshiro "I don't see why you don't do that."

"_What_ did you just say?" asked Daichi, getting more pissed at the white-haired youth.

""I am pretty sure you heard what I said" responded Toshiro. "You say that I am a kid" he continued "when it is _you _who is acting like a child."

"Alright!" said Arata before Daichi could snap back at Toshiro "All of the ones who have passed should follow me so I can lead you all to your class and dorms! All those who haven't should go back home, and better luck next year!" some of those who have failed groaned "Alright, move out everyone!"

Toshiro and the other students followed Arata. They first went to meet all of their instructors of their classes before going to the dorms.

After walking for what seemed like hours, Arata finally made it to the door which lead to the teachers. "Alright, listen up! Behind this door are your teachers for the time you're in the academy! Treat them with the respect they deserve," Arata told the students. He then turned around and opened the door. Toshiro and the others then followed after him.

All the teachers were lined up in a horizontal fashion so that the students could see them all clearly. So it was easy for Toshiro to see three particular teachers that made a sudden sense of dread fill his body.

"These three will be your Zanjustu*, Kido*, and Hakuda* and Hohou* instructures, Chikara* Kagiaka, Chie* Mizuburu, and Yuki* Kiiroi."

Did the line come up?

Did I surprise you with that little ending there? Most likely not, I'm not good with surprises;P

Does Ichirou remind anyone of anyone...?

i once again apologize for the late update! I'll make it up for all those who had to wait longer (if there are any. I'm pretty sure there's at least three of you. you know who you are)

Translations~

Minna-san: Everyone

Aki: Autumn

Arata: Fresh (Like "Fresh Autumn)

Aiko: Glorious Hero/Man

Daichi: Great Wisdom (His name matches his ego, doesnt it?)

Etsuko: Joyful Child (Joyful but shy:p)

Hitoshi: Even Tempered or Level

Ichirou: First Son (He seemed level, right?)

Zanjutsu: Sword technique

Kido: Demon magic

Hakuda: Hand-to-Hand combat

Hohou: (pretty much) Agility techniques

Chikara: Power

Chie: Wisdom

Yuki: Snow/Courage (in this case Courage)

Nyeh, this was too long-.- if you have any questions about the names (if you got mixed up or anything), tell me through review and ill answer what i can:D

GOOD LUCK TO YOUR SOUL!


	7. Start of a New Life

You know what? Screw that wait a month thing! Im always late, so Ill try to update when I can, not give false hope to all that actually READ this!

Switching it up a bit with the POVs! Didn't really want to at first, but I don't think I really have anything betterXP It'll switch from person to person, 3rd person to 1st, but with THAT, I'll fill you guys in;)

ONTO THE REVIEW REPLYS! (this may stop. i might just PM the logged on reviewers (if any do review) and do THIS with the ones that for some reason cant/don't want to)

Reader-Favs: Yes. Poor Shiro indeed. you'd think I'd let him catch a break by now, huh?

10th Squad 3rd Seat: Yeah! I agree (even though it doesn't really look like itXD)

punk lolita23: Thanks for sticking around with me! And yes they are! What's gonna happen now? Ha, sorry no spoilers;) And GASP! Not Flippy! At least not on Etsuko. At least she's nice:P And phew, I thought people would think they would be annoying or something. Thanks again!

Nagoyaka: Gee, I wonder who you areXD And thank you too for sticking around also! Toshiro's too awesome to let a few words get to him! Sorry I couldn't update soonDX

lunynha: Oops. Deja-vu, isn't itDX Sorry! And don't worry about that, I almost forgot too:/ He's actually pretty damn important. Sorry can't say anything elsexox Yes, he sure isXD I agree, Momo is cuteX3 And don't worry, there shall be NO HitsuMatsu here (i don't MIND it, but it can go die compared to my love for HitsuHina. no offense to HitsuMatsu lovers)

I feel that was a little long, so let's head to the story now!

after this-_-

Disclaimer: The day I own Bleach is the day I do my homework before getting on FanFiction. And even if that does miraculously happen, NEVER WILL I OWN BLEACH!

* * *

><p>Begin Part Two: The Academy<p>

Chapter seven: Start of a New Life

"Hey, Momo!" a male voice called.

Momo Hinamori turned her head from her position in one of the academy's many fields to where she heard the voice and saw Renji Abarai, one of the many friends she has made since entering the Academy, running towards her.

At first, when she saw him, she thought of him as strange. Not only did he have red hair (Not that she minded this. She _was _living with someone with _white _hair), but he also had weird looking tatoos on his eyebrows*. But as time passed, she got used to him as he her.

"What, Abarai-kun?" she asked.

When he finally caught up to her, he was a little out of breath, but managed to speak clearly to her, saying "Me and Izuru were able to sneak a peek at the new students entering!"

"What?" asked Momo, shocked with what her friend said "How did you get Kira-kun to do that?"

"Heh, I have my ways, "replied Renji with a smile. Momo slightly shivered. He freaked her out when he did stuff like this. "But anyway, we made right when these two kids went up."

~_Flashback~_

_"We shouldn't be doing this!" whispered Izuru Kira* to Renji Abarai._

_"Well, I don't see you running back to your dorm, huh?" Renji whispered back to him, "If you _really _thought that, then you would've never agreed to do this in the first place! Admit it, you wanna see the new students as much as I do, else you would back in your dorm, studying about stuff you'll never need and fantasizing about going out with Momo!"_

_"S-shut _up!" _Izuru whispered as loud as he could without actually being loud, "I do _not _fantasize about that!"_

_"Shh. we're almost there." Renji said, ignoring his friend's protesting. _

_Surrounding the stage where the people were standing, or standing near, were many trees and bushes. Renji and Izuru decided to go hide in the same nearby tree that they thought was empty, so they jumped up in it- thankfully without making much noise - and got in a position where they could easily see the future students, but would be concealed._

_Soon, the instructor called someone named Hitoshi Ichirou to the stage. When the person came into view, Izuru was surprised._

_"Orange hair?" he questioned "What a strange color."_

_"Shut it, Izuru!" hissed Renji "You've known _me _for your entire time in the academy, and you're gonna comment on someone with _orange _hair?"_

_"Shut up, both of you!" a third voice said._

_~Flashback End~_

"So there was another person with you?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, but we had _no _idea that there was." Renji answered, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, what did you do when you found out he was there?" Asked Momo, ever curious.

"Heh, well..." Renji started.

_~Flashback~_

_Both Izuru and Renji were surprised from the voice, thinking they were the only ones in the tree. But before they could turn to see the person, Ichirou finally released his reiatsu. The two boys were forced to bow their heads down due the large pressure. When it finally passed, they heard the instructor say, "You sir, _definitely _pass", and they picked their heads up to see the Ichirou male go up to the stage._

_"Whoa, That was _amazing_!" said the voice, which was feminine again. This time Renji and Izuru snapped their heads to the voice._

_What meet their eyes was a girl, about the physical age of seven or so, with fine, blood red hair and eyes that matched each other perfectly. She also had a medium sized book sack on her back, with a strange smell emanating from it, but they chose to ignore it._

_When she felt stares one her, she turned to face the two other occupants of the tree, which allowed them to see that her face was heart shaped ,but still had the little bits of baby face that made her look more like the child they thought she was._

_She raised an eyebrow, and was about to say something, when she and the others heard the teacher call another student._

_"Hitsugaya Toshiro."_

_~Flashback end~_

_"What?" _Momo screeched, nearly bursting Renji's eardrums with how loud she was, "Shiro-chan applied for the academy?"

"Yes!" shouted Renji, causing Momo to flinch. Renji saw this, and said "Sorry, but you screamed kinda loud. Scream any louder and you would've made my ears bleed."

"Sorry, Abarai-kun." Apologized a guilty Momo.

"It's alright." Renji assured. "Now, after we heard his name called..."

~_Flashback~_

_'_Toshiro?' _both Izuru and Renji thought, as a short boy with white hair and turquoise eyes came in front of the instructure._

_"Hey Renji," started Izuru "isn't that the name of the boy Hinamori-kun keeps talking about?"_

_"Yeah." Renji replied "But...I always thought he'd be a little taller. I know he's still a kid and all, but he's a midget! He could be shorter than Rukia!"_

_"SHHHH!" hissed the female with them "Are you _trying _to get us caught?"_

_"Who are you anyway?" Izuru suddenly asked "I never saw you anywhere in the academy. Are you in a different class?"_

_"I'll tell you later!" she snapped at him, "Right now I'm trying to see what the other students are like!"_

_Before anyone could say anything else, Hitsugaya released his reiatsu. The girl seemed to not be affected by it, but the same cannot be said for the two boys. They a problem with Ichirou, but this kid had even more than he did! Renji and Izuru had a struggle trying to lift their heads like last time, but this time their heads were _planted _on the bark of the tree branch they were on. With their faces on it, they could feel that frost was starting to cover it._

_When the instructor told Toshiro to stop, and afterwards told him he passed as well, they finally were able to get their now frost-coated faces off the tree branch._

_"D-Damn, its cold." a shivering Renji said, "Ain't it still around summer?"_

_"I-I think so," said Izuru, who wasn't better off than Renji, "Man, w-we're considered to have much reiatsu, but that Ichirou guy makes us look like we have none at all! And Toshiro's!"_

_"Hm," the girl chuckled lightly, "_he _made you look like servants begging for food after nearly starving." It was then that she stood up on the branch she was on, but she did it slowing as to not rustle any of the leaves._

_"Hey, don't you want to see the rest of them?" Izuru asked, wondering why the girl would leave when there were more students that were yet to go._

_"I really don't think that there will be anyone more... interesting, than those two, don't you?" she answered "And besides, now that I think about it, I really have to study. I have i test coming up soon."_

_Izuru gasped, realization hitting him, "I have to study, too!"_

_"Renji just rolled his eyes and stood up as well, followed by a still talking Izuru. Together, they all left as silently as they came and, miraculously, never got caught by any other than passing students._

_As they finally made it back, Renji realized something. He turned to the girl and asked, "Hey, we never got your name. Mind telling us?"_

_The girl seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding her head, saying "Sure, I guess. My name is... Nikko...Hana. Nikko Hana**"_

_Renji raised a tattooed eyebrow with the way she introduced herself, but saw that she, after noticing what Renji did, widened her eyes with what seemed like worry, so he said, "Nice name."_

_That seemed to have calmed Nikko down, because afterwards she said, "Alright, since I already know your names from you two's noisy chat in the trees, we all know each oth-" But before she could finish, Nikko started to cough rather badly, startling Renji and Izuru. _

_Izuru went behind her and tried to rub her back to help, but she just swatted him away. Renji knelt to her level and asked "Are you alright?"_

_Nikko put her free hand to her mouth and coughed a few more times before answering, "Yeah...I'm...fine. Just need to...rest a bit...that's all*" and then she shunpoed away. Renji tried to follow her, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder._

_Izuru told him, "Don't. Just let her go. She most likely is fine, and if not, you'll just have to trust her to go to the nurse, alright?"_

_Renji wanted to protest, but couldn't think of anything to say to him, so he just nodded his head and went to find Momo._

_~Flashback End~_

"And here we are." Renji said.

"Have you seen Nikko since?" Momo asked.

"Man, don't _you _have a lot of questions. Anyway no, I haven't seen her yet, but I gotta feeling I will soon." answered Renji.

"Okay," Momo then turned towards the entrance gate and told Renji, "Well, I'm going to try to Shiro-chan! Good luck trying to find Niiko!"

"Aright, and you too!" Renji yelled to her retreating form. Once she was out of eyesight, Renji turned around to a door that lead back inside. _'Now' _he thought, _'where the hell do I start looking?'_

_'Have I met them before?' _was the first thought that came to Toshiro's head as he saw the three women that Arata-sensei called step forward. First there was the one with bright red hair and red eyes. She wasn't tall, but wasn't short either, and had a heart shaped face that had no imperfection that he could tell from where he was. Two swords were resting on either side of her hips, which both had a red-orange hilt, though Toshiro could not see the shape of the guards.

Then there was the one next to her, who's blue, shoulder-length hair and eyes matched well with each other. She too had a heart shaped face, but unlike the other one, Toshiro could make out multiple scars on her face, those that looked like someone had repeatedly scratched her with a small blade. _'She must have been in a tough fight to acquire those,'_ Toshiro thought. Her sword was strung across her back, held down there by a royal blue cloth that was tied in a tight looking knot to keep it in place. Its hilt was light blue in color.

Lastly there was the woman with electrifying golden eyes and wavy plain yellow hair that went to her lower back area. Not unlike the other two, her face was also shaped like that of a heart. Though it seems, however, that she too was in a rather harsh battle once in her life, for she had a scar across her neck that went from ear to ear. Toshiro couldn't make out where her sword was, so he just assumed that she has either hidden it somewhere on her, or she doesn't have it with her.

"Alright!" the red-head's voice interrupted Toshiro's train of thoughts. She continued: "I'm Kagiaka Chikara an' 'm gonna be the one who's gonna teach ya'll Zanjut- Hey! Who's tha' I hear _laughin'?_" she angrily asked. The silent laughter ended shortly after, but Kagiaka wasn't finished yet, "What? No one's gonna speak up? Well, alright then," she then changed her tone into a more threating one, "I just can't _wait _'till you students get into my class!" She then stepped back into line.

Silence.

It was the blue haired one that broke the quiet atmosphere. She cleared her throat and told the students, "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Mizuburu Chie and I will be your Kido instructor. I hope to have a pleasant time with all of you." She stepped back as well as she finished her introduction.

The last of the called females spoke up immediately after Mizuburu went back in back. She said fast, but slow enough to understand, "Hey! I'm Kiiroi Yuki and I'm the Hohou and Hakuda instructor!" and with that, she was done.

"Now," Arata began to say, "the reason why I announced these three instructors first is because they will be the only ones that will remain your Zanjutsu, Kido, Hakuda, and Hohou teachers for the whole time a select few of you will remain here at the academy. Now for the others."

Toshiro hadn't bothered listening to the rest of the names of his mentors; for he was too busy trying to remember where he had seen the three women before. To his surprise, no memories of ever meeting them have surfaced from his mind. He tried to think harder, but nothing came. _'Perhaps it was just my imagination?' _he asked himself. Yes, that would make sense. If he had ever met the women, then he most certainly would _not _forget their appearances.

He soon gave up on trying to recollect anything and went back to listening to Arata, who appears to have finished the introduction, for he was now in front of the door that leads out and bellowed out, "Now, that you have been introduced to your educators, we will now go to th dorms you shall be living in from now until you graduate. If you all would follow me."

Toshiro and the other students followed Arata through the many twisting corridors of the academy halls to the dormitories. _'This place is like a maze,'_ Toshiro contemplated. He'll have to memorize the way he is walking now, as to not forget where to go. Once they had finally made it, Arata turned around to face everyone and said to them, "Alright, untill the end of your time here at the academy, the boys and girls shall be separated into two dormitories. The male population shall go the right of where I'm standing," he then raised his arm to where he mentioned, then lowered it and continued, "and the females to the left," he raised his arm to the left of him, "Are there any questions before I go on?"

Seeing how no one had any questions to ask, Arata annouced once more, "Alright if the males would please follow me. The females shall follow Ansatsu-sha Sairento** to their dorms."

A tall woman with scarlet, shoulder length hair and sapphire eyes came out from the female dormitory rooms and told the female students, "If you all would follow me, I will lead you to your dorms," with that said, the young women went to the left and trailed behind Sairento.

"Now follow me and I shall lead you to your dorms," Arata told them, and they too walked behind the man.

As he walked, Toshiro thought about what his time in the academy would be like _'Most likely it's going to be similar to my time in Rukongai,'_ Toshiro thought as he took a glance at Daichi once more, _'except with stuck up nobles instead of street rats.'_

"I'm gonna fuckin' _murder _those no good snots when I get 'em!" Kagiaka yelled as she punched the wall behind her to let out her frustrations. The wall was badly cracked when she lifted her balled hand from it. She, Mizuburu, and Kiiroi were currently where the instructures would be when they are at break from the students. A 'teacher's lounge' if you will, which contained a few couches and chairs, and was beige in overall color. They were currently the only ones in there, as the other instructors were at the time in their classrooms getting everything prepared for the students. They didn't need to worry about that, for they had made their rooms ready beforehand.

"Now Kagi-chan," Kiiroi chimed, "There's no need for such an mood to be in place."

"They _laughed at me!_" the angered woman shouted as chose to punch the air instead of causing more damage to the room.

"But that's only because they most likely haven't heard anyone with an accent like yours before," Mizuburu told her, "I'm sure once they get used to it they won't laugh again."

"They'll learn not ta laugh once I drive their asses to ground," Kagiaka muttered. "Why are we even 'ere? I thought we had to wait for tha' lil' kid to get his sword before we came here!"

"Yes that was the original plan," Mizuburu started to explain, "but Master had decided that we should teach him ourselves and progress of his learning, and afterwards report it to him. Do you understand now?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Kagiaka said, waving her hand side to side to emphasize that she both got it, and didn't care either. "Heh, now I get why I had ta sink Jigoku Ryuu** into da flesh of da old teacher," her face then grew a devilish grin on it as she continued, "It's been awhile since we got ta fight, huh?"

Mizuburu's face also produced a grin worth cringing at as she said, "Yes, Tsumetai Ryuu** and I were very much pleased with the disposing of the old Kido teacher."

Kiiroi had a full blown smile on her face as she added, "Yeah, Rairyuu* and I had fun too! That guy never knew what hit him!"

"Too bad they weren't too much of a challenge," moaned Kagiaka, her grin sliding off her face and turing into a frown, "Much too easy for my taste."

"Don't worry," Mizuburu said, "when the time comes, there will be a _much _more fun fight."

Unknown to the females however, there were two people who were listening in to their conversation. They were shocked with what they heard.

"Damn, they're moving quicker than we thought," a feminine voice said.

"We need to find out who they want," a masculine voice added.

"I just hope we can find out in time."

Once again I'm SOOOOOOO sorry about the super long wait! and for making you guys wait such a long time just for this crappy chapterD: please forgive me!

Wonder who heard them...

oh, and in case anyone was wondering and/or was confused about how people are introduced in this story it's like this: when people are introducing themselves casually, then it's First Name Last Name, but when people are formally being introduced, THEN it's Last Name First Name. here's an example:

"Hi, my name is Nikko Hana." First Name Last Name

"Meet the new student, Hana Nikko." Last Name First Name.

Hope this clears things up!

But, it's time for translations~

Nikko-Sunlit

Hana- Flower

Ansatsu-sha- Assassin

Sairento- Silent

Jigoku- Hell

Ryuu- Dragon

Tsumetai- Icy

Rai- Lightning (Im pretty sure)

* Well, you gotta start somewhere, right? Besides, I doubt he really made those tattoos all at once...

* Not sure whether his first name is Izuru or Kira. I might just go with Kira since it's shorter (cuz I'm lazy:3)

Sorry about the long AN! and reviews would be nice! Flames shall be used to roast your dog over an open fire (you have to watch the "What The F Blanket" to get this)!

GOOD LUCK TO YOUR SOUL!

AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY HITSUGAYA-KUN!


	8. Learning in Strange Ways

I suck so much, I'm SOOO sorry for taking this long! Writer's Block was so horrible to me;n; But I'm back again with the next chapter:D But do know that I actually still had Writer's Block when I wrote this chapter, and there's only ONE reason why I didn't let myself sleep when I usually do (which is around 2:00 A.M. when my compter freezes. It ALWAYS freezes around 2 AMD:), which I will tell you at the end of the chapter:3 Thank you all who reviewed!

On a side note, though these songs may have abosolutely _nothing_ with ROTDD, I was listening to some soundtracks from video games (mainly Legend of Zelda. God I love that). Hm, insperation can strike anywhere, I guess...

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Bleach;n; But that doesn't stop me from drawing Chappy everywhere:D

* * *

><p>~Chapter 8: Learning in Strange Ways~<p>

_Fire of all shades of red, yellow, and orange flared around her. They surround her, touch her skin, but don't leave a burn, as if it was only a leave falling from its tree. She stands there, waiting for the part of her soul that lets her be strong, that lets her defend herself and, if necessary, others._

_The area she is in is one of pure destruction; no life lives among these lands, as flames reach across them with their fury. The sky is invisible from the eye's vision, for they are replace by the black smoke emitting from the fires._

_Then, the dancing flames slowly start to come together, forming a magnificent sight to behold. First its firey claws, all four of them, position themselves into a stance. Then its glorious flaming wings spread out, only to flap once and settle down on it body, its tail swooshing up and down with them. Finally, its head appears, horns like a demon's sprouting upwards. Spikes flared down its spine, ending at the point of the tail. Its eyes are ruby red, shining with the light of fire._

_The female looked upwards and stared into those jewels, saying nothing, not having to say anything to the dragon in front of her._

_Said beast slowly wrapped its wings around the woman, enshrouding her from any kind of misfortune._

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Kagi-chaaaaan..."<em>**

* * *

><p><em>She put her hand on one of the dragon's powerful thighs, rubbing it with a care not normally shown.<em>

_She sighed contently._

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Come oonnnnnn..."<em>**

* * *

><p><em>She laid her back down on the majestic beast's leg and slowly closed her eyes-<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Wake up!"<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"Gah!" <em>Kagiaka exclaimed as she fell from her previous position.

"_Kiroii_," the female growled out to the blond, "why would ya do that? Couldn't ya see tha' I was meditatin'?"

"Sorry, Kagi-chan~," Kiroii chirped, "But you know that we have to get ready. This is the day where we have to teach those students!"

"I know that! But couldn' I a' least have a lil' relaxin' before dealin' with those brats?" the red head retorted, putting herself back into her previous kneeling seat.

"Now Kagiaka, you know that isn't fair. Why should you get more rest while the students are most likely going to come in here in a few moments?" Mizuburu said, walking into the room in which Kagiaka will be doing her sessions; a dojo-like room that had wooden swords lined across the walls, and also having much space for practice.

The red haired woman sighed and leaned over her knees*, rubbing hers hands over her face as a way to try to relieve herself of an incoming headache. She eventually leaned back, putting her weight on her arms as she looked up at the wood ceiling above her.

_'Wonder how they're doin'...'_

* * *

><p><em>As they walked down the long hallway belonging to that of the Academy, Toshiro let his eyes wander a bit, trying to see if there were any sort of markings that would help him nabigate around the maze-like building, only spotting subtle differences in the floors, such as small spots. So engrossed in finding them that he had just barely stopped when all the other students did.<em>

_"Alright, we are now inside the dormitories," announced Arata. He turned around and then continued with, "When I call your name, you are to come to the front. Whoever is called after you will be your roommate for the time you will be here. Understood?_

_"Now, Aiko Daisuke, Hitoshi Ichirou, and Toshiro Hitsugaya, this will be your-"_

_"What?" Daisuke asked, though it coming out more as an excamtion than anything, "You mean to tell me that I have to share a room with these slugs? That is more than demeaning for someone of my status!"_

_"Be quiet!" Arata yelled, shutting the young man up quickly, "If you are in such high status, you would know not to complain about what you don't like! These "slugs," as you call them, seem to know that better than you do. Now, stop whining and go inside your dorm," he turned to Ichirou and Toshiro, "Same for you two as well, go inside and get settled in. As for the rest of you, follow me."_

_Everyone did as they were told, some snickering along the way down the hallway. As the three got inside the rather spacious room with three beds, dressers and one window, Daisuke instantly faced the other two occupants of the room._

_"How dare you two humiliate like that!" he screamed at them, "First you try to come here with your dirty selves, and now this!"_

_"Well," Ichirou stated, "I'm sorry that we made the the lil' child mad, but we did nothing to you to make you act as you did. _That _was all you."_

_"You insolate little rat!" the blond shouted, "Do you know how insulting it is to have a member of a noble family share the same room as people like _you?_"_

_"Do _you _know how annoying you're being right now," Ichirou retorted, "How about you listen to the instructer and stop complaining?" So you didn't get what you want. Big deal, it's not like anyone's going to care anyway. From the way you act it would seem like you wuold be ignored in general."_

_"Would you both be quiet?" Toshiro said, gaining the shocked attention of both males as they gazed at the figure laying on the bed closest to the window, reading some sort of paper. "If you are going argue, please be more quiet about it."_

_Daisuke had opened his mouth to say something back, but Toshiro was able to talk first, "Besides, shouldn't you two start preparing for tomorrow?" He then waved the paper, which was now revealed to be a schedual for the classes, he was reading previously side to side, "The first class we have is Zanjutsu, and you two remember what she said she would do to us when we got there, don't you?"_

_Both males' eyes widened, and they immediately became silent._

* * *

><p>Toshiro remembered what had transpired the day before clearly, and he was gaining the same headache he had when they were fighting all over again as he and other students tried to find the nessecary classes they needed to be in, now being clad in the blue version of the academy uniform.<p>

_...Here..._

Toshiro turned to the shouji door and opened it, finding that this was the correct door.

Zanjutsu.

Truthfully, he, along with others, was a little frightened by what the instructer had said to them. And the simple thing that had caused her to say it. As he walked in, he noticed that said instructer was not present in the room. Strange, was he early?

_'No, that be it,' _Toshiro thought as he looked around, seeing all the other students present, _'It's highly unlikely that _everyone _was ahead of time. Where is she?'_

_Crack! Crack!_

"Wow, tha' feels betta," the accented voice rang out, as Kagiaka walked out of a door over at the far side of the room, rolling her shoulders out as she did.

Toshiro noticed that she didn't have the swords he first saw on her, but instead had a practice one.

She looked at the surprised faces of her pupils, and sent a look of confusion back at them. "What?" she simply asked.

"Um," one person said, "why are you, um-"

"Oh!" Kagiaka cut in, "I was talkin' ta some otha' teachas back in there, so tha' was why 'm a bit late," she explained. "But that'doesn't matta! What mattas is that I teach y'all the way o' da sword.

"Ya see them swords ova there, ova by da wall? Grab da one that feels da most fittin'. Then stamd where ya think ya got enough room. Got it?"

Everyone noddd their heads and did as she had told them. Toshiro looked at the bamboo swords in front him. Most of them looked to be too heavy for him to even lift from the rack, let alone practice with. But he saw one that caught his interest. He grabbed the long make-shift sword.

_'Not too heavy to where I can't move, and not too light to where it would break from someone's brute force. Feels strong, and the hilt is the perfect size,' _Toshiro mentally said as he swong the sword a bit. Though it struck him as strange as to how good it was for him, even for a training sword. _'Almost as ifit were made for me...'_

He shook the thought from his head. _'No, that can't be. They couldn't have possibly have been able to do that.' _And with that in mind, he went back to where he was previously.

Kagiaka smirked a bit to herself, and, after everyone had gotten thier sword, said to them, "Alright, 'oped ya picked good, cuz' that's the sword yer gonna keep for da rest of da time yer wit' meh."

Toshiro, along the everyone else, were shock to hear this. "Why is that, Chikara-sensei?" Ichirou was the one to ask the question they all had in mind.

All Kagiaka answered with was, "You'll see when ya get to yer otha classes. But right now, just focus on this one. Now," she grabbed the bamboo sword strapped to her side, "Fer now 'm gonna teach ya about stances and postions, and we'll go inta actual swordfighting la-"

"Why should we do that?" Daisuke suddenly said.

The class was silent.

"Excuse me?" the red head asked, all traces of her accent gone, "Would you care to explain what you mean by that?"

_'She's seems more threating when she talks like that,' _Toshiro noted, noticing the many scared faces around him. He himself was a little nervous.

"I mean," Daisuke stated, appearing to not let her tone get to him, "Wh ycan't we just go into the fighting? Why do some useless routines. We're only ever going to use Zanjutsu for combact anyway."

Kagiaka pinched the bridge of her nose, before saying, "Fine. _Alright_. If you think that you don't need these _useless routines_, then how about we test you then? See if you really _don't _need them."

Daisuke should have known that she was baiting him in, Toshiro will later think. But now he watched as the blond raised his sword and walked over to her. "Fine." was his answer.

Any novice could tell right from the start who was going to win. While Daisuke stood with his feet wide apart, Kagiaka slightly sifted her right foot back, putting most of her weight on that foot. Daisuke blindly charged at her, raising his sword above his head to the point where his would-be blade is completely behind his head. Kagiaka calmly stood where she was, not miving a musle. When Daisuke brought the sword down on her, she quickly put her own where his was. She easily pushed him back, the struck him at the side. He yelped, and he let go of the bamboo weapon. She struck him again, this time at his legs, and succeeded in making him fall. She grabbed Daisuke by the back of his uniform and held her sword to his neck.

"Your legging was terrible.," she said, loud enough for everyone to hear, "It leaves you extremely open. Your charge was awful as well. Any fool knows that you shouldn't have your blade in a spot where you can't defend yourself easily. It left you head, torso, and legs open for attack. If I were an enemy right now, you would have been long dead long before I got you where you are now."

Every perosn, save for Kagiaka herself, were shocked at the display of skill she had just shown them.

She pushed the blond away from her, with him crawling back to his spot, ashamed.

"Now," she said, "_anymore objections to my teaching style?_"

Silence.

"Good. First off, securely grip da hilt of da sword with both hands..."

* * *

><p>Toshiro filed out of the classroom with his peers, trying to get some feeling back into his musles. Chikara-sensei did <em>not <em>kid around with her Zanjutsu training. She watched everyone like a hawk does its prey, looking for even the slightest mistake. Doing _anything _wrong would have her shouting to either start from the begining, or do numerous execises, if the mistake was large enough. Toshiro had managed to do decent enough to not get the exercises, but nowhere near good enough to not start over.

And over.

_And over_.

He had finally got the numbness out of his arms when he had finally realized something. He didn't know where the Kido class was.

_'Strange,' _Toshiro thought, _'I found the Zanjutsu room with no problems...'_

He kept walking around, trying to find the door that lead into his required destination.

"Shiro-chan!"

Toshiro tensed, and turned around to the voice that called him, only to have Momo glomp him, causing both of them to fall.

"Nnngh! Hinamori! What-"

"Oh wow Shiro-chan, I heard that you entered the academy, but I didn't think that I would find you this quickly!" Momo all but shouted, hugging him tighter. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Obaa-san? I thought you said you didn't want to be a shinigami? Did you-"

"Hinamori!" Toshiro exclaimed, "Let go of me! And stop calling me that!"

"Oh, come on, Shiro-chan," the peach insisted, "I haven't seen you in awhile! And besides, today's my birthday, so can't I call you that without backtalk atleast for today?"

Toshiro backtracked a bit. _'Idiot, how could I forget!'_

He sighed. "I guess-"

"Yay!" Momo cheered, jumpingup and down in pure excitement. She realized what she was doing, and stopped soon after. She chuckled a bit before saying, "Went a little overboard there, didn't I?"

Toshiro only nodded. _'I guess it _has _been quite a while...'_

"But anyway Shiro-chan, what are you doing wandering around, shouldn't you be classes now?" Momo asked with curiousity.

It was then that Toshiro remembered where he was needed to go to. "W-Well," he started, feeling like an idoit for not knowing where he is, "I...don't know where the Kido room is..."

"Oh, you're lost?" a nod, "Well, as a matter of fact, we're pretty close to th Kido room. I'll take you, if you want."

Toshiro thought to disagree, but then decided against it, knowig that she migh try the 'birthday' trick to make him go with her anyway. "Fine."

"Great!" she said. She started to go, with him following, and as she went, she talked about the many things that happened to her that she couldn't tell him before.

"You wouldn't believe it, Shiro-chan! During my first day, I was sitting under a tree studying, and all of a sudden someone falls right next to me! He had red hair pullled into a really spikey ponytail. He's Renji...

"...and then I accidentally ran into this guy. I looked up to apologize, but he was practically on his knees saying sorry. I told him that it was my fault, and after a bit of talking, he introduced himself as Izuru-

"Oh, here it is!" Momo finally said, catching Toshiro's attention.

_'That sure was a long walk considering it was supposed to close to us,'_ Toshiro mused as Momo opened a door, revealing the outside, with a wooden porch-like area.

"Good luck," Momo whispered in his ear, before leaving to her own classes.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun, glad you could make it," Mizuburu said to him as he walked towards the class, "You barely missed anything. The only thing you didn't see was me...disciplining, this young man here." she pointed to where Daisuke was leaning against the wall, holding his injuried arm. "He thought he could try to perform Kido without the proper preparations."

Toshiro only rolled his eyes at the "noble"'s stupidity.

"I heard that he had a similar experience with his last class. It seems that he has to get things beaten into him to learn." She turned to the hurt blue-eyed male. "But trust me Aiko-kun, your future enemies will be _more _than glad to "teach" you. Do you understand?"

"...Yes, Chie-sensei," Daisuke said.

She nodded, and said to the rest of her group of pupils, "Now that the mojority of you have seen what will happen if you do not, know the amount of control you have over your reiatsu before trying to release a spell. We are not going to go straight into spells yet. First, you need to learn how to calm yourself before doing Kido.

"For now, try to maintain your reiatsu into a ball of itself in your hand. Do not be disappointed if you can't do it the first time. It takes practice to do this."

Toshiro closed his eyes and did that. He tried to connect with his spiritual pressure, went deep inside himself to find it.

He ignored the slight pain in his head.

* * *

><p>She slowly stood up, and drew the sword slung across her back.<p>

_"Mugen no mizu no tōketsu*, Tsumetai Ryuu." _she whispered.

* * *

><p>He went deeper, until he found an icy cold power radiating, glowing, shining.<p>

He didn't notice the shadowy figure walk past him, smirking, his red eyes shimmering.

* * *

><p>Mizuburu put her sword back into its place on her back. The students wouldn't know what hit them.<p>

They would never see that they were frozen, water dripping down their cold bodies.

But that didn't matter right now. Right now what mattered was that he was starting to show.

And that Toshiro was about to release his reiatsu.

"Bakudo no Hachiju-Ichi, Danku!"

* * *

><p>Toshiro stepped into the source of power.<p>

Everything flashed by-no, _through_ him.

He felt everything.

Then there was nothing.

* * *

><p>"Bakudo no Rokuju, Rikujokoro!"<p>

The six blinding rods attached themselves to the boy just as he had opened his eyes.

His black-coated eyes.

The blast of power nearly released nearly blew the blue haired woman bacl, but she managed to stand her ground.

"So, you seem to be growing quite fast," Mizuburu commented, "You've already lost your Chi no Me*."

"Well, I can't just sit back and watch lil' _Shiro-chan_ grow up without me, can I?" he retorted.

"Oh? What ever do you mean?"

"Stop it. You know what I'm talking about. Oh wait, no you don't. I do believe you're not quite old enough to understand. I'm sure Kagiaka and Kiiroi could help you with that."

"I've heard about you, in very least. Is it true that Master-"

"Yes. This one was _truely _special. Can barely believe it myself."

"Ah."

"Now, would you be so kind as to release me from this? You're Kido is particularly difficult to escape from."

"How kind of of you to say that. But I'm afraid I can't, not with all these people around anyway. You should know that-

"Yes, yes, But still, it has been a _long _while since of been able to do anything. The most fun I've had was five years ago, and that was only a few idiotic children. You can't blame me for wanting to leave."

"Yes, I understand what your grounds are, but I just can't let you go. Look up."

He did as she asked, and saw how the light seemed to reflect off something that wasn't there in the sky. He also saw the ice that was creeping up invisible walls.

"Hm, interesting. Your Kido seems to be able to hold up against the ice." he then looked around, seeing the students trapped in ice, "Though it appears your reiatsu is somewhere amongst the same as-"

Mizuburu then started to walk towards the white haired child. Once she got there she put her hands on both sides of his face.

"Ah, so you're not giving me a choice to stay or not, are you?"

She tilted his head so that his eyes would match with hers. She closed her eyes only to open them again, only with them having the same pitch black sclera as the child in front of her.

Blue connected with turquoise as they both glowed. He could feel himself lose consciousness, but before he went away, he uttered one last sentence to Mizuburu.

_"He will go with an ending like yours..."_

And then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Confused.<p>

Afraid.

Cold.

These were coming all at once.

Then...

They all went away.

**_Wake_**_** up**..._

And so he did.

* * *

><p>Mizuburu watched with amusemant as each and every person in front of her shivered, some rubbing their hands up and down their arms to try and get warmer.<p>

She also saw how Toshiro looked dazed, sleepy even. He rubbed against his mid-section, most likely confused as to how a possible ache from the Rikujokoro got there.

She closed her eyes halfway, suddenly not feeling very awaker either. What he had said to her didn't make her feel very well.

_"He will go with an ending like yours."_

She sighed, but opened her eyes fully, looking at her temporary underlings. "Oh, I see none of you has managed to make one. Better luck next time, to all of you. And Daisuke," he looked up to her, "I took the liberty to take a look at your schedule, and it says that you will be attending Kiiroi Yuki next. Please do not show what you have to me and your previous instructure. I doubt she will leave you with anything less than a black eye if you cross her.

"Well, it is time for you all to leave now. Please do take care of yourselves!"

* * *

><p>Toshiro dragged himself from the Kido class, being considerably slower than the rest of his classmates. Ichirou, seeing him like this, offered to help him to the infermary, but Toshiro had declined. Yes, for some reason he was drop-dead tired, but that doesn't excuse him from his classes. He needed to learn how to control his power! He couldn't do that while sleeping.<p>

So it was with that determination that he went on the try and find the Hakuda and Hoho class. _'Now, where is it?'_

"Hey!"

Toshiro turned around to face Momo, who was coming down the hallway, waving her arm in the air.

When she finally got to him, she smiled her breath-taking smile, only for it to drop and turn to a frown when she saw the condition of her friend.

"Hey, Shiro-chan, are you okay? You don't look too good..." she said, a worried look covering her face.

Toshiro rubbed his eyes, answering with, "Yeah Bed-Wetter, I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all."

"Are you sure about that?" Momo went on, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Toshiro replied, "I'm just fine."

"Hmmm. Nope. Don't look it."

Despite his drowsiness, he, and Momo, both jumped at the sudden appearance of a blond woman.

Toshiro, after recovering, looked up and reconized her.

"Y-Yuki sensei!"

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" Momo asked.

"Oh right, you wouldn't know me would you? You're a fifth year right?" after Momo's nod she continued, "Well, I'm the new Hakuda and Hoho sensei, Kiiroi Yuki. And _you_," she quickly spun around and pointed to Toshiro, "A kid told me that you didn't look too hot. Some Ichigo* or something. Anyway, I came to check for myself, and he was right. You should check yourself out with the nurses, just to be safe, alright?"

"But Ma'am-!"

"No!" Kiiroi exclaimed. She sighed and crouched downto his level, "Look, I know you're young, I know people'll doubt you, and I know that resting in on the first day might not help you anyway with the first two complications. But don't risk your health, alright? You're body is still that of a child, and if you get something messed up early on, you're going severely regret it later. You get it?"

Toshiro nodded.

"Good!" she stood up and said to them, "Well, I have to go now."

She mumbled to herself, "Heard there's this kid who's causing a bunch of problems with his teachers. Oh, I better prepare for the worst..."

Momo decided to interrupt her, "Uh, Ma'am, we can hear you..."

She shot her head up, and came back with, "Well, since you heard me, you know why I have to leave now! See ya!" and with a whoosh of air, she was gone.

Momo stood there, looking at the spot where Kiioi was previously.

"Woah, I've never seen someone that fast before! Have-"

She stopped talking when she felt some extra weight fall on her shoulder. She looked down to see Toshiro, collapsed and sound asleep.

Momo smiled and giggled a bit. "Well, now atleast you'll cooperate and not move aruond."

She swung his limp arm around her shoulder and wrapped her free arm around his waist, and started her walk to the infermary.

~_A few minutes later~_

Momo was nearing the her destination, when Toshiro mumbled something unintelligible.

"Huh? What did you say Shiro-chan?" Momo asked, seeing if she could get an answer. She leaned in closer to him just in case.

She managed to catch what he was saying.

"Happy birthday...Bed-Wetter..."

Momo laughed quietly, wishing that he would say this when he was fully awake.

"Thank you, Toshiro," She said anyway.

* * *

><p>First I would like to say, HAPPY BIRHTDAY MOMO! (remember all fans who don't know! it's June 3rd!)<p>

Second I want to say that I'm SO SORRY for not updateing for almost six months! D: To show my graditude to all who are still reading I made this my longest chapter (beating the previous by alomst 500 words! for me thats pretty goodx3)

To Nagoyaka, I know you're my beta, and i REALLY hope you forgive me for not showing you this first! But I know that you're going away for a bit, and i also couldn't just ignore Momo's birthday:3

Translations~

Mugen no mizu no tōketsu: Freeze in endless water

Chi no Me: Blood eye

Alot happened in this chapter, no? :3

GOOD LUCK TO YOUR SOUL!


	9. Visitors

Whenever I can't get my slow updating self to think of something, a Bleach character of whom I know the birthday of's birthday arrives and I force myself to update:D

This is a funner (yup, funner) chapter, with no real seriousness to it (if you don't look to hardxp). Sorry to any of my remaining reviewers who don't like this D:

Stupid school, even when you're online you're still a pain in the ass-_-

Disclaimer: No, just...no.

* * *

><p>Toshiro cracked his eyes open, squinting as the white ceiling blinded him for a few moments. He opened his eyes fully once the blobs of color faded away from his vision. He sat up and took a look around to see where he was at. He was in a white rom, with the bed he was in tucked neatly in a corner with a window nearby, and a lone chair sitting in the corner across from him. Other than that the room was bare.<p>

"Hey kid, take it easy," a male voice said. Toshiro looked towards the door to see a man in a grey-ish version of what his instructors wore. He had messy black hair and light blue eyes. "You might over-work your body."

"Wha-?" Toshiro started, but before he could finish, he started to feel dizzy and light-headed, and so he stopped until it went away.

The man sighed before sayiing to the boy in front of him, "Look kid, you're only been here for a few hours. You shouldn't be trying to be moving around so much after what happened."

"What are you talking about?" Toshiro asked, the dizziness starting to go away.

"You exhausted your reiatsu trying to summon it up," The man explained, "but don't worry about it to much. This kind of thing happens to a lot of students who try it for the first time."

Toshiro acknowledged him by grunting. He looked to the ground. '_How could I make a mistake on something so basic?'_

The man looked at how the child in front of him was reacting to the news. He could easily tell that he was taking it badly. And he understood why he would. This is the youngest sudent he's ever had to watch over. He knows that he can't screw up too many times or he might get kicked out because some higher ups might think that he can't handle the Academy. So he decided not to tell him that he was one of the worst cases he's had to deal with during his time at the Academy.

"Who are you?" Toshiro asked.

The man in question jumped slightly, not prepared to hear him speak. He composed himself before the white-haired youth in front of him noticed. "I'm Tafu Iyashi*. I am the head of the hospital section of the Academy."

Toshiro nodded his head. "How long will I-"

_"Helloooooooo, student of mine!_" a sudden shout came from behind Tafu, scaring the living daylights out of him. He fell to the floor, and as he did the person who was at the door was revealed. Toshiro recognized the person instantly.

"Yu-Yuki-Sensei! Toshro exclaimed, also shocked at her appearance in his temporary room.

"That's me~" Kiiro cheered happily.

"Yuki-san," Tafu uttered, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, "what exactly are you doing here? As you can see, I have a patient-"

"-and I came to see how that patient was doing!" The blond interrupted, "Now that's no crime, is it?"

"N-No, but-"

"Also, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to the little guy alone, please."

"Now wait a minute-"

"_N__o_, I don't have any time to waste! C'mon, it won't take long!"

Toshiro's head was spinning with him trying to keep up with what his instructor was saying. '_She talks so_ _**fast**_.'

"Fine, but only for a few minutes!" Tafu finally gave in, seeing no hope in trying to tell her 'no'.

"Great!" Kiiro yelled, "I promise, I won't take long at all!"

_'No doubt about that'_

Tafu just nodded and, after Kiiro moved out of his way, went out the doorway.

"Good-bye~" Kiiro sang, waving him farewell. He only waved back awkwardly before shutting the door.

After he left Kiiro span around and went over to where Toshiro was sitting on the bed in the corner, plopping her knees on the ground once she was close enough to the side of it. She then merrily propped her elbows on the soft mattress and placed her head in her hands, knocking her heels together in a fast motion.

Toshiro scooted slightly away from her.

"So Toshiro-kun," Kiiro began, "How're you feeling?"

"U-Um, fine I suppose." He didn't want to come off as being nervous or uncomfortable around her, but it was hard not to. He had never had to talk to someone who was so...

"That's great! I bet you'll get out of here in no time!"

...flamboyant.

"Yes, eh, thank you for the kind words, Sensei," Toshiro said to her.

"No problem bud!" Kiiro bellowed, hooking her arms around his neck and pulling him towards her. Toshiro was extremely disturbed by this, but thankfully did not have to live through it long as she quickly let him free. She then put her elbows back on the bed, this time interlocking her fingers and placing them aboved her upper lip, covering the lower portion of her face from Toshiro's view.

"Say," Kiiro said, her voice a little lower than any other time she has spoken, "I see that you and that Momo girl are close friends, am I right?"

This caught Toshiro completely off guard. Why was she suddenly interested in his relantionship with Momo?

"We may be, or may not be," was his reply. He wasn't going to give her a straight answer.

"I see. Well, if she happens to be, if I were you, I'd be careful."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed at this. "And why would this be, Yuki-Sensei?"

Kiiro chuckled, and then paused. A crushing silence filled the room.

A long second passed.

Then another.

And another.

Finally...

"Well, becuase she's gonna be a sexy, sexy woman when she grows up!" Kiiro all but screamed, "You wouldn't want someone to take her heart before you, would you?"

Toshiro almost chocked on the dramitic mood swing the woman and atmosphere took on. And she said-

_"What!?_"

"I can see it now," Kiiro continued, ignoring her stumbling student, "a hot, beautiful Momo all over a man while a grown up you weeps in a corner, saying, 'Oh why didn't I get to her first? Wah! Wah!' Oh don't look at me like that, I _know_ you know what I'm talking about!"

Then she seemed to think about wat had just escaped her mouth, and then said, "Oh wait...never mind! Wasn't thinking straight! Forget what I just said!"

_'What has been heard cannot be unheard, Yuki-Sensei'_

"Kiiro-san."

Both Kiiro and Toshiro looked toward the door to see Tafu leaning against the doorway.

"I do believe it's time for you to leave. Also, may I talk to you outside once you go?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, just let me say something real quick. Toshiro-Kun! Be prepared to catch up in Hakuda and Ho-Ho!"

"Y-Yes, Sensei," Toshiro stuttered out, unable to say anything coherently after all the things she said.

"Alrighty~" The blond then flashed over to where the head nurse was standing. They both walked out and closed the door behind them, Kiiro smiling and waving to Toshiro much like she did for Tafu. Toshiro just waved back numbly.

After the door shut close, Toshiro could hear someone shouting on the other side. He could clearly hear the arguement they were having on the other side.

"How could you just _leave _your students alone in the middle of your class?"

"Aw, you have such little faith in them! Don't worry so much, I'm sure they're just fine."

"I don't care how fine they are! That is completely irresponsible and you know it! What would compel you to leave like that?

Her answer surprised Toshiro and, most likely, Tafu.

I wanted to check on Toshiro-Kun~!"

* * *

><p><em>Oi, it's still daytime<em>

After Yuki-Sensei's visit (which Toshiro is convinced will haunt him), Tafu-san had told him that he wil be released tomorrow, and that after his release he shouldn't push himself so hard with his reiatsu. Toshiro understood the orders, and took them to heart.

But that was an hour ago, and now he's bored.

He had read through all of the worth while books they had for their patients, and also read throught these things called "magazines," though they only succeeded in annoying him with all the gossip and fashion he cared little for. And he couldn't fall asleep. Not after _her_ talk. So there wasn't really nothing to-

_-Knock, knock, knock-_

_"Excuse me,"_ an unfamiliar female voice said, _"May I come in?"_

Toshiro contemplated over it. The last time someone had visited was an experience he'd _much_ rather not go through again.

On the other hand, it's highly unlikely that he'd meet someone else like her.

"Yes," he decided in the end.

The door opened and a girl around the same physical age as him entered. She had dark red hair, with a bang covering one of her eyes, whic were also dark red in color.

"Hello," she greeted, bowing as she talked, a formality Toshiro wasn't used to at all, "my name is Nikko Hana, and it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Hitsugaya-san."

"How do you know my name?" Toshiro asked. He was positive that he had never seen this girl before.

Nikko uttered a small laugh, and replied, "That's a bit complicated, Hitsugaya-san. You know, a bit of a I-know-a-guy-who's-friends-with sort of thing."

"Oh."

"I've heard so much about you, and, I'll admit, I snuck in this years Entrance Exams and watched you go up. I was amazed at your spiritual pressure, and I just had to get to know you more."

You snck into the Exams? And you didn't get caught?"

"Yes, but don't worry, many others do the same so they can see who's coming in the Academy.

"I see."

"Hitsugaya-san, I'm curious; how has your time been at the Academy?" Nikko asked, leaning in slightly like a child hoping for candy.

Toshiro wan't sure how to answer this. He's only been here for a day or two, so he couldn't really judge just with that. But, what little time he spent with the instructors and his classmates, it was...strange, to say the least.

"What time I have had here had been a somewhat odd experience, but I cannot say anything else until I've spent more time here."

Nikko nodded, seemingly taking in the words he said.

"Your time's up," Tafu said, coming through the doorway again.

"Oh my, how time flies so fast," Nikko said getting up from the one chair in the room. "How I can't wait to see you again, Hitsugaya-san."

Toshiro nodded in response, but before she left the room he called to her. "Hana?"

She stopped and turned her head back to him.

"Yes, Hitsugaya-san?"

"Please, would you stop calling me Hitsugaya-san?"

* * *

><p><em>Finally, it's almost nighttime.<em>

In a few minutes, the sun will depart and the moon shall takes it place, meaning that there's isn't much time left before he can leave this dreaded white room of boredom. Maybe he could try to sleep again-

-Knock, Knock-

_"Shiro-chan, it's me! Can I come in?"_

_Bed-wetter? This late?_

"Sure," Toshiro said, not wanting to go through what would happen if he said no.

_"Thanks! Come Ran-chan, he said it's okay!"_

_Wait, Ran-chan...?_

"Good evening, Shiro-chan!" Momo exclaimed as she opened the door, with a familar looking strawberry blond following her.

_Hold on, I know her!_

"You're that Rangiku woman," Toshiro mumbled.

Rangiku heard and squealed, saying, "You remember me! That's great!"

"Huh? How do you two know each other?" Momo asked.

"I was the one that convinced him to go here." Rangiku explained.

"Hey, I tried convincing you to attend the Academy for years! How come you didn't come then?" Questioned Momo, her lip coming out as a pout.

Toshiro didn't want to answer this. He didn't want her to know that he came here because he was slowly freezing their Obaa-san back at home.

"Aw, who cares why he came now?" Rangiku butted in. "The point is that he's here now!"

The busty shinigami turned to the white-haired bot and winked at him, mouthing to him a 'You're welcome." It was then that Toshiro realized what she did, so he nodded in thanks.

"Mou, I guess you're right," Momo said. She faced her little friend and asked, "So Shiro-chan, isn't the Academy amazing?"

"You over-hyped it," was Toshiro's answer, "It isn't terrible, but it's not great either."

"Hmph, you only saying that because you haven't been here long enough! Just wait until you get used to it, you'll start to love it!

"I doubt that, Bed-wetter."

Momo blushed deeply and Rangiku burst out into laughter as Toshiro said her old nickname. "S-Shut up! I don't do that anymore! Stop calling me that!"

"Fine, once you stop calling me Shiro-chan."

"But it fits you!"

"So does your name."

_"Does not!"_

"You two are so cute!"

The two in question looked at the black-clad woman, who looked as though she had trouble breathing through her laughter.

"It's not funny, Ran-chan!" the peach exclaimed.

"Sure it is, Hina-chan!"

Toshiro watched the scene before him with amusement, though his face would otherwise. It was nice to see his friend of such long time get worked up over something so small after all these years. Sure, he saw just yesterday, but that was only for a short time, and all that was said was her talking about a couple of guys he had no idea about. Here, it was similar to old times, expect this time there's someone to laugh at it all.

Speaking of which...

"Hey," Toshiro said over them, gaining their attention. "when did you two meet anyway?"

There was a moment of silence, with the two females thinking it over, when finally they rememered.

"It was a few minutes ago!" they both said at the same time.

"What?" Toshiro shouldn't be shocked, he knew that they seemed like the kind of people to just make friends in a short amount of time, but a few _minutes_?

"Yeah! Me and Momo bumped into each other on the way to your room. We sparked up a conversation and _bam_, we're friends."

_Of course you did._

"Time's up," Tafu said, making the two young women sigh in sadness.

"Oh man, this is my last day off this month." Rangiku complained.

"And I'm gonna be busier than ever for the tests I'm getting soon. Momo whined.

Toshiro just stared at them, a sweat drop forming on his head.

"Well, see you later Shiro-chan." Momo chirped, getting up from her slightly depressed mood earlier.

"Bye Hitsugaya-kun." Rangiku said after, her voice happier as well.

Toshiro grunted, but they knew he was saying good-bye as well.

* * *

><p>Aw, that's sweet, Momo and Rangiku decided to go visit Shiro-chan*v*<p>

And Toshiro meets Nikko for the first time. Hope that was intersting enough:l

And Kiiro's visit...

Translations!

Tafu: Tough

Iyashi: Healing

Cuz I couldn't think of anything else;n;

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to leave a review if you did! And say, can you say in your reviews whether or not to continue this? Next to nobody's reading it anyway. I want your opinions on this.

GOOD LUCK TO YOUR SOUL!

AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAN-CHAN (September 29)!


End file.
